KabuSaku: A Long Fatal Love Chase
by SekeSakura
Summary: A Naruto-verse take on the story A Long Fatal Love Chase by Louisa May Alcott. Haruno Sakura claims that she'd gladly sell her soul to Satan for a year of freedom. Right on cue, enter Yakushi Kabuto, who appears on a stormy night ready to take her at her word. Spellbound by the mysterious stranger, Sakura is seduced with promises of love and freedom... Click for more.
1. Fair Sakura

**/Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, A Long Fatal Love Chase, or the characters. I don't own the story or anything else. If I did, Rosamond would stay with Tempest and Kabuto and Sakura would make adorable babies for me to write about. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. Rate and comment below at the end of each chapter. Arigato and enjoy! /

* * *

**Japanese used in my writing:**

_-Arigato - Thank you. _

_-Nani - What?_

_-Ohayo - Good morning._

_-Konichiwa - Good afternoon._

_-Konbanwa - Good evening._

_-Oyasumi nasai - Good night._

_Min'na - Everyone._

_-Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much._

_-Daisuki desu - I love you. {Lover kind of love}_

_-Hime - Princess._

_-Oji - Prince._

_- Taicho - Captain._

_- Fukutaicho - Vice captain._

_- Kami sama - God._

_-Urasai - Shut up/Silence._

_-Baka - Idiot/Fool._

_-Nande - Why?_

_-Demo - But {An example is: You're cute, but not that cute.}_

_-Doki - The sound of a heartbeat. This is normally used when a character is describing their heart beating fast over someone they like/love._

_-Goshuujin-sama - Master. [It can also be used when referring to one's husband.]_

_-Tenshi - Angel._

_-Iku - To go [Informal present tense] [Formal present] ikimasu. [Informal past] itta. [Formal past] ikimashita. [Informal negative] ikanai. [Formal negative] ikimasen. [Informal past negative] ikanakatta. [Formal past negative] ikimasen deshita. [Conditional] ikeba. [Volitional] ikou. [Passive] ikareru. [Causative] ikaseru. [Potential] ikeru. [Imperative [Command] ike._

**A few sentences that I have recently learned**

* * *

_-Kinou eiga ni ikimashita. - I went to a movie yesterday._

_-Ashita wa ikeru to omoimasu. - I think I can go tomorrow._

_-Paati ni ikasete! - Let me go to the party!_

* * *

"Sometimes I swear that I'd gladly give my soul to Satan for just a year of freedom!" came the cry of a disgruntled young woman around the age where one transitions from teenager to adult.

Folding her arms and staring at the older, not quite frail looking man before her, the girl paced about the house threw up her arms in mock drama.

"Kakashi sensei, I'm serious! If something exciting doesn't happen soon, I'll lose it! Sasuke kun has been gone for two years now with his brother and Naruto kun is still at his fiance's estate. They're always leaving me behind!"

Finally, the older man arose from his chair and placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of his unhappy student.

"Sakura chan, don't worry. Sasuke san will return after another month and Naruto san is to be married. He can't hang around and be a child forever, hai?"

Collapsing back into his seat, Sakura continued to pace about the room, angry and hurt. She always felt alone when her childhood friends were not around. After all, they'd lived together since they were very little along with their teacher, who'd adopted them.

"I'm just so sick of such a boring life...It would be different if you were my father, sensei..I know you try demo it's not the same. I can't stay cooped up in this house to become an old maid whilst Naruto kun and Sasuke kun go about on their gallavanting adventures."

As the fiery young woman turned to exit the room, the sight of a stranger on the threshold kept her in her place, mesmerized and in awe. The stranger looked back at her, eyes full of something the young woman could not explain and did not want to try. A pair of circular glasses sat on his face as if they just belonged there and Sakura noted that his silver hair was just gorgeous, framing his face like the heroes she'd only read about in books.

"Speak of Satan and he appears" said Kakashi in a carefree and joking voice.

"Welcome Yakushi san!" The stranger's name turned in Sakura's thoughts as she now got a closer look.

"Arigato, Hatake san. Normally the Evil one doesn't get such a kind greeting."

Yakushi's lips curled into a semi smirk as he then returned his attention to the dramatic young woman before them.

"Who is the tragic muse?" he mumbled, sending a kind smile in Sakura's direction as he did so.

"She is a bit of a drama queen, ne? This is Haruno Sakura san. She's also a student of mine as well as my daughter. I adopted her and two others. Sakura chan, this is the most promising of any of my past pupils, Yakushi Kabuto."

The female heard the others mumbling something under their breaths and she bowed, a bit haughtily before snapping herself out of her trance.

"If Yakushi san is here, something is amiss.." Kakashi said quietly before looking over at Sakura with his signature smile.

"Run along, Sakura chan. I have some things to discuss with our guest. I'll call you later when you may return."

The pinkette nodded, adjusting her bubblegum colored hair and grabbed a candle, stealing out of the room. She only gave one last glance at the stranger known as Yakushi Kabuto and received one in return that made her shiver, but with fear or something else, she was not sure of.

About half an hour passed before Sakura had forgotten the stranger was even present. She sat and watched the waves swishing to and fro, hitting the rocks with a melodious crash over and over again. This was a repeated process until the sun set and the young woman began to take notice of the fact that it was getting darker. Lighting the candle she'd taken, the girl turned around, suddenly aware of another's presence in the room. It was the strange young man from earlier, passing by her father's door and seeming to give her a curious smile as his studious onyx eyes fixated on the vision of beauty before him. It soon became apparent that Sakura had forgotten of his existence until now and thought to fix that by saying simply "I was so absorbed in watching the waves and the sea that I didn't realize you and Kakashi sensei were finished talking. I adore tempests and-"

She was interrupted with a dangerous sounding laughter, yet it was beautiful in its own way save the sort of mocking undertone that never seemed to leave.

"I'm glad. Hatake san has asked me to stay the night. I suppose I could do so, considering that the little blossom seems to have a taste for tempests, though I can't promise to be as intriguing as the ones outside."

In the fire glow and the dimly lit hallway, Sakura noticed that Kabuto's face suddenly looked menacing and fiery eyed.

"Whoa, you look like Meph-"

The young woman stopped herself, biting her lip to still her traitorous tongue. The other simply quirked a brow and walked over to the picture that hung from the mirror, looking it over and seeming almost unhappy. His facial features twisted into a sort of sadness that Sakura had not thought possible of such a powerful and devious looking young man and that only made her feel worse for what she'd said.

"Gomenasai! I just..I mostly live alone here with Kakashi sensei, as my brothers are often out and about and rarely come home. It gives me far too much time in solitude and I don't really know how to behave properly in social situations, please forgive me."

Kabuto seemed intrigued by something as the young blossom spoke as if plotting something behind those glasses of his that caught the candle light enough so that his dark eyes were practically invisible.

"I think I can forgive you if you play hostess for awhile, little blossom. Kakashi sensei asked me to stay the night and placed me in your care as it were. May I stay?"

Kabuto gently grabbed the young woman's hand as he spoke, looking down at her beautiful face and realized that she wasn't even aware of her own attractiveness.

That had seemed to do the trick, for Sakura smiled brightly and led the young man up to a room that hung above the sea, poking at the embers to start a small fire and heading for the door once she was sure their guest was comfortable.

"I usually make some tea for myself and Kakashi sensei. Would you like to drink yours with him or with me?"

"With you if you don't mind the danger that is my company" came the satirical reply, followed by a devious grin.

"I like danger.." the other retorted, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

This only earned her a half smirk from her guest and a soft chuckle erupting from his throat. When the bell rang, Sakura ran to get the tea, coming back in and busying herself with things like a child playing house. She and Kabuto talked for a long time and from this conversation of theirs, a few things were discovered on the end of the young man. This young woman was vibrant and vivacious yet innocent and sweet, for someone who had enjoyed many things in his life and grown bored with most pleasures, it was nice to even have this small one before him. Her beauty was artistic and satisfying, the oddness with which she answered his questions and shot them right back at him piqued his curiosity, and her wild spirit was utterly breath taking. Soon, the two were so deep in conversation that they didn't even notice the time going by first in seconds, then minutes, then hours.

"In other words, your life is boring and you wish you could die at times, ne?" came the satiric tone of Kabuto as he sat in the easy chair provided by his attractive young hostess.

"I don't wish anything of the sort. Everyone has a right to happiness, and sooner or later I _will _ have it. I just want to get out and explore the world like my siblings do before I'm too old to enjoy life."

"I've tried that life and it was a failure. You can go out and explore the world, try every kind of pleasure under the sun, obey no law but your own will and by the end of the day, you're bored with everything under the sun.."

"Are you really that old? You don't look it."

"Does twenty and five seem to suit your fifteen?" Kabuto asked, curious to know how old she was.

"I'm eighteen, thank you very much.." was the haughty reply, yet with an heir of dignity to it. "I really don't get how you could ever get tired of pleasure. Then again, I've had so little of it that I yearn for it. To have true freedom the way you have.." she trailed off.

"There is very little real freedom in the world; even those who seem freest are often bound the tightest. Law, custom, public opinion, even fear and shame make slaves of all of us, as you will see should you ever get to try this experiment of yours."

A bitter smile made its way onto the features of Yakushi Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses and looked over in curiosity at the young woman who now stood up as if to defy what he'd just said in some spectacular way. "Law and custom I know nothing of, public opinion I despise, and shame and fear I defy, for everyone has a right to be happy in their own way" was the expectant reply of the fiery young sakura blossom.

_This young woman is intriguing..Her dramatic way of handling situations is a bit annoying, but as for the girl as a whole, I believe I'll stay a bit longer and see how this turns out.. _

"Even at the cost of what is called honor and honesty? It's certainly a comfortable way to live and since I've done so for most of my life now, I can't be a hypocrite demo..the saints would call it sinful and dangerous, saying that life is best lived through sorrow, sacrifice, and song singing"

"I'm tired of hearing that! I don't want to be a bad person and I've always read about the sinners being the villain, demo they're always the most interesting and in real life, good people are often boring and dull. They do nothing but follow the rules. I don't want to be a sinful deviant but I want to be happy. Even if my life were short, as long as I could have all kinds of pleasures and happiness, I'd be fine. I'd even be willing to pay a price for such things."

"You may indeed have to pay a rather high price for it, but I'm sure you'll win as you have a strong will and those are not easily deterred."

"Arigato, Yakushi san. You're the first person in years to encourage me rather than say it's a girl's silly dreams."

"Tell me your hopes and dreams, little blossom."

"You'd laugh at some of them. I'm not afraid to tell you that I want to be free as the night sky, to know what things like "pleasure" and "relaxing" mean. I want to have a lot of friends and to be loved dearly."

Kabuto listened intently to Sakura's girlish dreams and confessions. While most men would have found them adorable and admirable, he simply found the girl and her wishes amusing. Years of unutterable things had made him selfish and he simply watched his young hostess with the regard of a beautiful painting, a radiant flower, or a sweet lullaby. He smiled deviously under his hood and glasses, deciding that night what he was going to do with this innocent little girl whom he'd stumbled upon. The waves crashed outside and heavy rain hit the window with the pounding of fists, causing a peculiar smile from Kabuto and a questioning glance from Sakura.

"Do you like the sea as much as I do?" she asked, smiling brightly and coming closer to listen with intent and focus.

"Hai, I do. I wasn't thinking about that though. Whenever I visit a place where something odd is to happen to me, I bring a tempest along with me."

"Of course you do, if you bring your nickname, since that's what I've decided to call you seeing as how you remind me of a tempest. Honestly though, are you trying to tell me that it always storms when you visit?"

"Heh. It's an omen that never fails and I'm beginning to get superstitious about it. It's one of the reasons I don't really come ashore often."

"Ashore? So where do you live then?"

"On my yacht."

"Then it was you I saw earlier today coming into port? I wished you a bon voyage."

"Arigato. I don't get well wishes very often. For months I've been at sea living the life of a sea king as it were. Well me and my young companion, Anko chan."

"Sugoi nee! Please tell me all about it! I love the sea and everything about it fascinates me."

Sakura asked the young man questions at the speed of sound, listening with the attentiveness of a fascinated child and involuntarily rousing Kabuto's curiosity and obvious pleasure further. The tales of his voyages from Konoha to Sound, Rain, Cloud, Sand, and back again were all so fascinating and Sakura was drinking it up like a cat lapping up milk.

"Yakushi san, you describe everything so vividly that I feel like I was there with you and Anko san. When you leave, where will you go next?"

"I'll most likely just go to the area of Sand. It's warm all year round there and next winter when you're watching snowflakes fall, I'll be lounging under a shady tree in Suna."

"What is that?"

"A little villa I have near the Sand village. I've not visited for awhile so it might be nice. It's covered in beautiful flowers and breathtaking views. A perfect place to spend a honeymoon in."

"Did you spend yours there?"

"Do I look like I've ever had one?"

"Not really. You don't seem the type to settle down and live with boundaries."

"Heh. You read faces well. I don't like to be bound in any way, shape, or form."

Kabuto laughed a genuine laughter, adjusting his glasses on his face and relaxing in the chair he sat in, regarding his listener with a careful and watchful gaze. Sakura was drinking in every little thing he had to say and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Do you think I'm funny or something..?" the young woman's voice interrupted the devious thoughts of her guest.

"Of course you are, Haruno san. You're incredibly kawaii and I wish Hatake sensei would let me take you along on a voyage so I could keep enjoying your company."

Sakura blushed at these words, clearing her throat and looking away from her visitor even though she wanted to just keep staring at him and all of his mesmerizing majesty.

"I wish he would, but he never lets me leave.."

"So you've never left?"

"No. Never. Until you showed up, I'd not seen the face of another for weeks and when you go, I'll be alone again. Do you really _have_ to go tomorrow?"

"That word is not in my vocabulary, little blossom. I lead the life of the Wandering Jew, going and coming as I like though I have the comfort of knowing that I may choose when I die."

"You don't look like you ever could die, Yakushi san. You're so strong and-"

Sakura trailed off and swallowed an oncoming blush, looking up with genuine adoration, such as a woman feels for a man she deems 'manly.'

"I've almost proved that I could die on a few occasions but it's not my time yet. "

"That small mark on your forehead...was that received in one of those times?"

"Hai, and I have to thank a friend for that. My debt is paid and I think it's an improvement. Makes me look more like a hero, ne?"

In a teasing tone of voice, the young man regarded his hostess once more with a look of amusement.

"Do you like it?"

"It's interesting and definitely admirable, but duels are not really something I understand and they're certainly not heroic."

Kabuto touched the scar on his forehead lightly, as if he didn't consider it just a casualty of war type thing and asked with the smallest hint of curiosity

"Where did you get that idea? Not from Hatake sensei since he's fought in far too many to be a hypocrite about it."

"I got the idea where I get most of them, from my books. There's really nothing much to do except read. Was Kakashi sensei so wild and young at some point? Even the ten years I've known him, I don't know much except that he doesn't like to talk about his past and he never removes that scarf from his face."

"Is he kind to you?"

"In his own way. He's not my father, even though he tries. "

"I can tell you why."

"What do you know about it?"

"I only saw his lovely mother once. I was Hatake san's pupil back then and only a child, but he was happy and we enjoyed each other's company. When his mother died, her fortune went to him instead of his sister since she had displeased their mother and when Hatake san dies, he plans to give his fortune to you and your siblings. Perhaps that's why he keeps such a hold on you."

"Is that it? I don't want to seem ungrateful demo I hope that fortune smiles upon me and that day comes soon so that I can be free sooner than I planned."

"You mean to leave then?"

"Hai. I don't want to stay here any longer by myself. Naruto kun and Sasuke kun get to venture out so why can't I? It's lonely with just me and Kakashi sensei..I don't care about anyone and no one really cares about me."

"Except the bud will become a rose."

"Hmph. A very thorny one if I'm a rose because there's no gardener to tend and nurture it."

Sakura indeed looked like a rose, or at least the color of her face under the look she was being given. It both embarrassed and pleased her at the same time. His compliment had stirred something in her young heart that she thought impossible.

"I don't really get compliments very often demo..I don't really feel like I deserve them anyway, though I definitely think I like it."

"I don't give them out very often, little blossom, but you make me feel as if I were in a fairy tail whilst I sit here with the kawaii Haruno san in an enchanted tower with storms blaring outside. Do you like those sorts of things?"

"I start to make up stories and romances in my head when I'm tired of reading them, as I'm sure I've read any book worth reading in this house about a million times over by now. Do you want me to sing you a song that I wrote about my name?"

"Go ahead, little blossom. It's definitely the time and place for it" the other responded with a crooked smirk, watching her under his hawk like gaze once more.

Sakura nodded with childlike pleasure and pulled a small instrument out from behind the chair, on which she began to play a beautiful melody that lasted for two or so minutes. When she was done however, Kabuto did not thank her. He sat there staring moodily into the fire and Sakura began to wonder if maybe her song had brought back some kind of memories of an old girlfriend or something. Before either one of them could speak there was a loud crash of thunder and a rather appealing streak of lightning. Kabuto did not move from his chair nor did his moody expression change, but Sakura leapt up and ran to the window excitedly.

"It's the sakura blossom tree on the cliff! I knew it would get struck someday!" she exclaimed, trying to get a better view from the quickly fogging up window pane.

"If you don't get away from that window, you'll share the fate of the tree.." replied the young man coldly, commanding that she retake her previous seat.

Sakura did not listen however, not until a second strike of lightning proved her right. Afterward, she retook her seat and seemed very sad. Her childlike smile was gone and a gloomy overtone took over.

"That was my favorite tree...Sasuke kun and I planted it when we were little and we always called it ours..That's a bad omen. Superstitious people say that it means Sasuke kun and I will soon follow the tree after it dies. Do you believe in such things, Yakushi san?"

"No" was the brief reply but Kabuto muttered under his breath thoughtfully.

"My coming was a worse omen than a storm or a simple thunderbolt, if only the little blossom knew it."

Shortly after a bell rang and in walked one of the maids who had come to take the guest away to his room for the night. He stood up from his chair, bid his lovely hostess a good night, and with one last glance back at both the charming scenery and the young girl who occupied it, Kabuto reluctantly allowed himself to be led away, leaving Sakura to daydream about the new hero who had come to play a part in the romance that was her life.


	2. The Circe

**/Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, A Long Fatal Love Chase, or the characters. I don't own the story or anything else. If I did, Rosamond would stay with Tempest and Kabuto and Sakura would make adorable babies for me to write about. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. Rate and comment below at the end of each chapter. Arigato and enjoy! /

* * *

The storms raged all night long. The wind howled with a ferocity that could frighten even the most fearless of men, the rain poured in amounts that would flood save for the clifftop on which the quaint house sat, and the sea thundered on the coast like a cat toying with a mouse. As the sunrise came however, the wind lulled softly, the sea calmed its raging nature, and the storms ceased to exist as the beautiful sun shone its welcoming rays of radiance. Kabuto had left his room early that morning, pausing to regard the picture of Mephistopheles with a studiously curious expression as he wandered the large house silently. After awhile, he began to wonder if his young hostess had woken up yet and as if by some chance there was a small gust of wind coming from above that answered the question for him. Looking up the winding staircase, Kabuto soundlessly made his way up, following the wind until he reached a door that seemed to lead outside. Standing there was the vision of beauty that he sought, pulling her long pink locks back from her rosy cheeks and smiling dreamily at the vision of the sunrise upon the daring sea before them.

"Is Hero looking for her Leander?" asked the resonant and slightly satirical voice of Kabuto.

"I haven't found my Leander yet" was Sakura's only reply as she suddenly turned her head to look over her shoulder with a radiant smile, not surprised in the least by the other's presence.

"Then what were you looking for so intently?" Kabuto leaned beside her, looking up in meek curiosity.

"Your yacht. I had a dream that we sailed away on it, demo before we could reach our destination, I woke up. Can we see her from here?"

"No. The Circe is in a little bay behind the cliffs where it will stay until I sail again."

"I'm glad for that."

"Nande?"

"Because I want you to stay..It's so dull here and I don't want to be alone again. I'd even welcome the company of-"

"Mephistopheles?"

"Don't remind me of that or I'll think you haven't forgiven me…I don't even see the resemblance anymore."

Holding back her hair, Sakura glanced up at her companion with childlike affection and a curious gaze full of longing that would soften even the stoniest of hearts.

"Who wouldn't stay when such a sweet Miranda begged so genuinely?" was the teasing reply of the silver haired male, looking over the other in such a way that made Sakura blush furiously and change the subject, for somewhere deep within her, a little voice was trying to speak. It was as if some kind of instinct was warning her that the tempest's compliments were dangerous.

"Isn't it beautiful up here? I always come up after a storm, wishing I were a seagull so I could float away on the wings of the wind like they do."

The young woman then spread her arms out so gallantly and with such an impetuous motion that Kabuto found himself holding out a hand to catch her, for it seemed like she really would 'float away on the wings of the wind.' This only earned him a laugh as Sakura stepped away from the young man and grinned innocently.

"I'm not going to kill myself, you know. If I wanted to do that, I'd have done so a long time ago."

"Then you don't approve of suicide?"

"Of course not. I think it's cowardly and unbecoming. It's much better to face your problems bravely and conquer them than to take such an easy and stupid way out."

"I like that" Kabuto said with an approving nod as he adjusted his glasses once more, glancing back up at the sun, which had almost completely risen by that point.

The radiant rays caught his spectacles in a way that seemed to make them shine as well as hid his onyx eyes so that the dark intentions were just as much a mystery to Sakura than everything else that she was coming to know about her new companion. All the same, his compliment made the young woman happy and she continued on as if nothing else had crossed her mind.

"When I was younger, I would test my courage in several different ways. I started by walking all around the balustrade, and when I could run along it without fear I moved to the ledge outside."

"Faith! That was a dangerous test."

Kabuto leaned over to look at the ledge as the house was mounted on a cliff and it was quite a long way down should one fall.

"It was foolish and I was mortified at first, but I have a habit of being stubborn and never giving up, so I kept at it and now I can go all around without touching the balustrade."

"Can you?" came the almost mocking tone of voice, smiling a rather pertinent smile at the young blossom before him.

"Is that a wreck?"

Sakura turned as if distracted by something suddenly, pointing out to a small speck on the sea and receiving only a small laughter in reply when the young man realized he'd been tricked. The female was now outside the low railing, walking and treading its perilous terrain.

"If you touch me, I'll let myself fall.." she warned and folded her arms with a bright smile, fearlessly taking step after step along the path.

The stones were wet and the wind was blowing furiously, turning the odds against the young daredevil as she quickened her pace and walked all around. Kabuto followed her partway, ready to catch her should she slip, which he was honestly expecting to happen. Sakura had proven him wrong though because she soon made her way back over towards him, a triumphant smirk on her porcelain features as she did a mock bow.

"Bravo little blossom! That was definitely interesting. Weren't you afraid? Didn't it make your heart race?"

"Not really. Most of the time, I don't even remember that I have one of those."

Kabuto gave her a look of what appeared to be pity, though with him, one never could be sure.

"You'll soon discover that you have one and perhaps regret it. Now come back here before the wind blows you away."

"I already told you that I like danger. There's excitement in it and that's what I want."

"Very well. I'll give you the excitement that you so desperately crave. Now will you come back?"

"When I'm ready, yes I will."

Sakura gave the young man a defiant glance and folded her arms as it irked her that Kabuto sounded so demanding with her. However, the show of her stubborn nature didn't last long because she had hardly spoken her sentence when the other bent down, picked her up by the waist, and set her back down inside the parapet.

"How dare you!" spouted Sakura in anger and slight surprise.

Her face was nearly red from her fury and her fists clenched at her sides with a vice grip.

"I dare anything" was the cool and calm sounding reply, accompanied by the smallest ghost of a smirk curling at the edge of Kabuto's lips.

"Don't get cocky, four eyes. You wouldn't dare to try what I just did" Sakura retorted, scowling in irritation but now a little afraid of the other.

"Heh. I'll dare to try it little blossom"

Kabuto placed his hand on the railing with a grim determination that was so convincing that it caused Sakura to grab him in fear that he'd keep his word.

"No, don't! I'm aware that you're brave. You don't have to prove it..Don't scare me and act stupid like that. It's something I'd expect from Naruto kun, demo not you.."

She'd forgotten her anger in the small moment that her male companion had made her think he would really go through with what he had felt was a challenge.

"Naruto kun?"

"My adopted brother."

"Hn. In any case, you did it. In fact, you disobeyed me when I told you to come back. I'll be kind for now, so sit over here and recover from that little fright."

Kabuto spoke in such a way that one would think he was the girl's master rather than a stranger she'd met just the day before. It frustrated Sakura to no end but at the same time made the submissive side of her come out and she did as she was told, willfully subduing her normally wild spirit.

_How embarrassing that someone could tell me what to do like that…I don't even listen to Kakashi sensei that often…_

"It was my fault.." came the sudden speech of the agitated rosette, humbly admitting her folly.

"If I act childish, people will treat me like an unruly child. I'll try to act more mature so that everyone will respect me like those I've read about in my books."

Kabuto bowed mockingly, smiling on the outside though a devious purpose lurked in his dark eyes.

"Gomenasai, Haruno san. I won't forget myself again. Now then, to assure me that I've truly been forgiven, will you agree to come see the Circe before she sails again?"

There was no trace of anger or frustration as Sakura seemed to forget her dignity and pride, clapping her hands together like an excited child.

"I'd love to! I've wanted to see it since you told me it was yours but I was a bit too shy to ask. When can we go?"

"It's going to storm again before it clears up so wait until this afternoon. It will give me time to clean it up and decorate in honor of the little blossom's visit."

"It sounds exciting! You know, I was very lonely and just tired of life in general, even at my young age. However, everything seems to be changing now that you've shown up out of nowhere."

Sakura paused and looked up shyly at her guest, trying to remind herself to remember the manners that Kakashi had attempted to distill within her.

"I completely forgot to ask if you'd already had breakfast or not. Let me make you some."

Kabuto followed the young woman and looked her over thoughtfully, pondering if it was worth his time to hang around the impetuous little creature that he'd discovered. At this point, it seemed like a single word would uplift of screw up her future. The thought process continued all throughout breakfast, and afterwards, Kabuto shut himself up with Kakashi in the living room, promising the other that he would return in the afternoon.

Sakura bided her time by reading a book in a different room, idly glancing at the clock every now and again before deciding that she'd dress up as much as her small wardrobe allowed. Upon entering her closet, the rosette pulled a simple red gown out and put it on, adorning its loveliness with a simple straw hat. Once that was done, she made her way into the drawing room, quietly admiring her meek reflection and girlish figure with surprising pleasure. However, something was amiss when she looked into it because after another few seconds, she whirled around, unsurprised to meet the gaze of the other, saying simply

"Shall we go, Yakushi san?"

"Ladies first" came the gallant reply and the two walked on for a time before the silence was interrupted by the sultry voice of Kabuto.

"Were you admiring yourself in the mirror, or looking for your fate like the women in your books, little blossom?"

Every time Sakura heard the words 'little blossom' roll off of his smooth tongue, she'd smile, thinking it wonderful that someone had a nickname just for her.

"I like that name. No one ever calls me that" stated the young woman quietly, almost as if she were speaking to herself and ignoring his question.

They walked on whilst Sakura practically glowed, teeming with happiness.

"The name Haruno Sakura means 'Cherry Blossom of the Spring,' you know. The name suits you and I unconsciously gave it to you, though you still won't tell me what you saw in the mirror."

"I saw myself- and you."

"And were you satisfied with your fate?"

"I wasn't even thinking about my fate, just my straw hat." Then, with her same childlike demeanor she looked up and asked, "Did you ever see a magic mirror?"

"Hai."

"And read your fate in it?"

"Heh. That remains to be proven."

"I wish I knew what you saw."

"A beautiful dead woman, an older gentleman mourning over her, and myself with an expression of sadness and despair like I'm not even capable of feeling. Romantic and mysterious enough for you?"

"So nothing like that has ever happened to you?" Sakura looked up with even greater awe, arrested by her own curiosity and fascination.

"Not at all. Nothing even close, actually. The mirror was mistaken and the dead girl has never appeared to me except as part of a melodramatic joke."

"Where was it?"

"In the Sand village."

"How long ago?"

"Four or five years. An old friend wanted to go and see a magician and begged me to go along with them, so we went."

"What did your friend see?"

"Her husband."

"Oh, so it was a girl? That must have made her happy."

"Actually, it frightened her as she didn't really have any desire to see him."

"Didn't she love him?"

"Not a wink."

"I hope her fate was proven as untrue as yours."

"Actually, it was proven true. She saw him three days later and went insane."

"That's horrible! Was he cruel or abusive to her? Is that why she was so afraid of him?"

"He was a fool and not at all angry when she saw him, though very pleased and comfortable with a bullet in his heart."

Kabuto spoke so carelessly that Sakura thought for a moment or two that perhaps he was just joking around, but a sinister glitter lay in those onyx eyes of his and he lightly ran his nimble fingers across the scar on his forehead, giving away the idea that the story and the injury were connected in some way. Sakura looked upset now and needing to know, she pressed on.

"Why do you tell me these things?"

"You said you wanted excitement and I'm trying to give it to you. Don't you like it?"

"Hai, though I don't think it's good for my health, not this kind anyway. One more question and we'll change the subject. Aren't you afraid that your vision may come true at some point, the same as your friend's?"

"Heh. I have a few theories on that" said the young man with a dry laughter that seemed to mock everyone and everything, including the laugh itself.

"I've read many things about despair and the like, wondering if maybe I should try it since I've had a taste of just about everything else. Look, there's the Circe, curtsying to her master."

Sakura blinked with wide emerald orbs as she saw the beautiful ship all decked out in holiday trim. There was a delightful awning spread out across the deck, streamers strewn along the mast, and foreign sailors who looked exactly like pictures the young woman had seen in her studious times of books, paintings, and the like. Both the decorations and the sailors seemed ready to receive her and like a delighted child, the female lightly stepped aboard and looked all around her with obvious glee, Kabuto following in her wake with a careless stride. The ship was as beautiful as skill, money, and taste could make it and it pleased Sakura to such a degree that she began to speak her thoughts aloud.

"It's no wonder that you never go ashore. If I were you, I'd never do so except on the rarest occasions to make it more interesting. I wish I had the freedom that you do.."

Sakura was standing at the bow and looking out at the sea with such a longing and yearning glance that it would have depressed anyone with even half a heart.

"Shall I weigh anchor and sail away with you then?" came the half teasing reply of the other, a small smirk curling at the edge of his lips.

"I wish you would, Yakushi san." The young woman smiled in sheer delight at such a playful proposition.

"Would you regret anything that you'd leave behind?" asked the silver haired male, leaning in and drawing a step closer to her.

"Nothing" replied the rosette with a small sigh of sadness for what she only wished could be so, then added "Let's not talk about that. I want to enjoy the little bit of time I have on this beautiful ship. May I go below?"

Kabuto chuckled at her response and led the way below deck. There was a luxurious saloon which pleased the eye of all, especially the fair little blossom who stood in it, poking her head into one of the daintiest of rooms whilst her tempest showed her all of the wonderful appliances and pleasures that it possessed.

"Why don't you have more of these so that you can invite your friends sometime?" asked Sakura, a curious expression on her childlike face.

"I only really want one at a time. I'm as fickle as a woman and tend to change."

"Not all women are fickle, you know. I've only ever had one friend besides my brothers, and I loved him so much. I've still not been able to replace him even though he died six years ago."

"So you have had a Leander then? You're awfully young to be such a constant lover, you know."

"It wasn't a person, Yakushi san. It was a dog."

Sakura looked so deeply hurt and remorseful that instead of seeming crazy that she'd only ever had a dog for a friend, it was touching. Kabuto pondered this for a moment as he eyed the young woman carefully, a small unreadable expression came upon his features before he abruptly turned to the door behind them.

"Anko chan!" he cried out.

The rosette turned to see a small young woman in the doorway, dressed in a sailor's garb with bright purple eyes full of adoration and giddiness. Her short purple hair was spiky in the back and she seemed to greet the newcomer with her eyes rather than words.

"Here is a companion for you, little blossom. She's a safe and faithful little friend. Will you have her?"

The younger girl's smile widened, seeming to like the idea very much and she took a bold step toward the older woman, looking up with childish interest.

"Is she going to stay then? I'm so glad! She's even prettier than Shizune san. Do you-?"

"Do _you_ remember what I told you, my young marplot?" Kabuto demanded, laying a hand on the little one's shoulder and silencing her tongue with a sharp glance that only Anko herself seemed to understand.

Still, she held her place and leaned against the older male, seemingly unphased and smiling just as brightly as ever. In fact, it was quite apparent that she was far more used to being praised and cared for than punished or ignored.

"Of course I'll have her. Arigato gozaimasu!"

Sakura broke the silence, regarding the younger female with admiration, charmed by her grace and beauty.

"Do you think that Hatake sensei will allow that I keep her with you for a little while? She needs a safe home and someone to be kind to her."

Kabuto smiled, betraying his normal mask of constant sarcasm as he looked down at the little girl by his side. It was pure, unadulterated devotion and love, like a father for his daughter and he absentmindedly stroked the smooth purple hair, not realizing that his display of kindness had touched Sakura's young heart.

With a small shake of her head, the rosette snapped out of her daze and sighed regretfully.

"I wish I could. I don't think Kakashi sensei will let me keep her there. He already complains about myself and my siblings. Why not let her stay with you if you're so fond of her?"

"I live too wild of a life and I'm too tough of a master. Ne, Anko chan?"

Anko's only response was a happy look and a tighter grasp on the hand that held her shoulder. Kabuto smiled warmly in response, stroking her hair some more as he seemed to remember Sakura's presence. '

"She's a pretty little thing, ne? I found her in the Sound and figured that I could make a fine sailor out of her. Well, what is it, little blossom?" he asked suddenly, for it was duely noted that Sakura was staring intently at the little Anko.

"I'm trying to think of who she reminds me of. I've never seen her before, demo her face is so familiar..It's confusing.."

"She has a sharper gaze than I gave her credit for.." mumbled Kabuto under his breath, adding aloud as he gently pushed Anko back up the steps, "Probably a picture somewhere. Anko chan has a very picturesque appearance and I'd say she's a descendent from mythological heroes. Now come on little blossom, amuse yourself with whatever your heart desires while my Ganymede makes dinner."

Kabuto entertained his guest with every pleasure available to them, making her ooh and ah over old coins, cameos, corals, and other rich spoils that he'd pulled out of a nearby cabinet. Sakura was clapping her hands and grinning from ear to ear, thoroughly distracted by her earlier thoughts and worries. Just when the rosette opened her mouth to speak, in poked the head of her new friend.

"Goshuujin-sama, it's ready."

"Now I feel like I'm the one in a fairy tail" said Sakura as they sat at a lavish dinner table and drank wine from a beautiful Venetian glass.

She drank to her host's health and Anko waited on the older woman like a beautiful little page. Everything about the evening heightened the romantic feeling that the young guest was entranced in when she paused, noticing a sudden movement in the yacht.

"Wow. It's rolling quite a lot. The wind might be picking up. Why is Anko chan laughing and why do you look so wickedly amused? Did I say something funny?" asked Sakura, glancing from Anko to Kabuto and back again.

"Go on deck and you'll see why we're laughing at you" replied the pretty little sailor, leading her future mistress back up the steps.

Sakura got up, Kabuto followed, and one look explained everything, including the quickening of the young woman's pounding heart. The yacht was far from land, flying down the harbor and getting further and further away from the house on the cliff. So shocked was Sakura that she stood there half in shock whilst Kabuto watched her facial expression intently and Anko danced in obvious merriment.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" demanded the bewildered young blossom.

"I"m taking you at your word and carrying you off to sea, Haruno san" was Kabuto's incredibly serious reply.

His face betrayed no signs of joking and it actually caused fear to bubble up in Sakura's face and mind.

"Not very far though, right? It's an amusing joke, demo you'll get bored of it quickly."

"We shall see, little blossom." Kabuto smirked and turned away from his guest to give orders to his men.

"Are you serious, Yakushi san? Do you mean what you say?"

"Of course I do. Tell me, little blossom, do you like this more than housetops and magic mirrors?"

Sakura stared at Kabuto for a moment, thinking over this entire situation. After a few moments of bewilderment and fear, her face twisted into something that showed anger rather than her previous fright.

"That's right, you dare anything. I still wish that I knew if you were being serious right now though.."

"Why not? I'm simply granting your wish. You want freedom, myself a companion, and Anko chan a playmate. I'm intrigued by wild and crazy exploits and I'm curious to see how this works out." Kabuto held the heir of a man who could do absolutely anything he wanted, regardless of consequences.

"Will he take me back, Anko chan?" asked the anxious looking young woman whose heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

"If he wants you, he'll keep you, just like-"

A hand over her mouth silenced the little girl as Kabuto swung her over the boat side, holding her there with one arm and a devious look to emphasize his words to the other.

"Pint sized brat! Will nothing keep you quiet? Do you want me to drop you and let you swim back again?"

"Hai, if goshuujin-sama wants to be afraid for my life again" answered the little girl with a small giggle, laughing in the serious face of the male bent over so close to her.

Seeing the girl in such apparent danger made Sakura forget her own and she gently grabbed Kabuto's arm, pleading with her soft eyes to bring Anko back to safety. It took awhile, but the young man finally conceded, bringing the girl safely back upon the deck, turning to the rosette with an overly confident smirk.

"You see what I'm capable of, little blossom. Are you resigned to your fate?"

Sakura looked over her host for a moment, regarding him with a questioning gaze till she seemed to decide something in her mind. Her look turned to something more confident and confiding that would have conquered Kabuto's own had he actually been joking.

"Hai. I'm not afraid of you any longer because brave men are not cruel. I trust you because you're too honest to steal a poor little girl and I'm certain that your love for Anko chan will make you kind towards me."

"Heh. It's best that you submitted, little blossom. Had you refused me I might have sailed off with you for I don't yield to anyone. You took it so seriously that I had to see just how far I could go. Though I am curious, what would you have done if I'd stolen the 'poor little girl'?"

"Gone overboard. I don't yield to crime and criminals if I can help it."

Sakura's words as well as her face proved that she was not joking in any way, shape or form and Kabuto looked her over with unexpected admiration before chuckling to himself and nodding empathetically.

"I actually think you would. Let's just enjoy the time we have left and go back by the time the moon rises. No one will be worried about you at home and you don't have any nosy neighbors to gossip about us."

Sakura nodded and for another hour or so lingered about the deck, enjoying the sea breeze and the way that the ship gently tossed to the relentless rolling waves. Kabuto lounged beside the young woman, watching her smiling face, listening to her pleased tone of voice, and enjoying her innocent companionship with the heart of someone who was very skillful and practiced in playing on that fickle little instrument that was a woman's heart.

When she was tired of walking, Kabuto lay her in a bed of cushions, wrapped her in a silk blouse, of which Sakura was curioius if he truly had no wife, and told her all kinds of stories that most women love hearing about. He rested beside her whilst Anko sat aloft and sang song after song in her beautiful voice till the twilight disappeared and conjured up the moonlight. Far too soon for Sakura's liking, the Circe was floating back toward her prison on the cliff and she was more miserable now than ever, having felt like she was in a fantasy that entire evening and not yet resigned to go back and live her normal, boring life.

"Ja, Anko chan. I wish you could stay and be my little friend since I really need one.." said the sad rosette while Anko followed her with wistful and playful eyes.

"Oyasumi nasai, not ja ne, Haruno sama. We will see you again soon, of that I am sure," responded the little girl with a small grin as she kissed the hand of her mistress and ran off.

"Oyasumi, beautiful blossom chan."

Sakura emitted a low sigh the very second that her foot touched the shore, looking back longingly at the Circe and the little girl aboard it.

"Are you tired?" came Kabuto's concerned voice, gently wrapping the blouse around her tighter to protect from the unforgiving and crisp night air.

"Not tired, just sad. I really enjoyed myself and now it's all over."

Kabuto gave no hint of a reply and the two walked on in silence for a long while before Sakura suddenly burst out with an unknown energy.

"Yakushi san, you know a lot about the world and you at least seem to like me, if only for Kakashi sensei's sake, so I'll ask you what can I do to earn money or something when I just can't take this life anymore?"

"Be a governess and throw your youth away like many other women do" was the blunt reply.

"I don't know enough and I think I'm still a bit too young."

"Be an actress. That's a free enough life."

"I don't really have the talent for that, nor the money to even start off if I did."

"You can be a seamstress and stitch your sorrows away. How does that sound?"

"Awful, considering that I don't like sewing and don't know much about it."

"Then marry a rich old man who will let you do whatever you want and die by the time you're bored of it."

"Rich men don't really like girls like me, and I don't want money without love.."

"Seduce a young man and let him make an idol of you-for a time.." Kabuto added under his breath.

"I don't know any.." Sakura replied in such a monotone voice that made the other chuckle and betray a small smile.

"You'd be a good companion. I think you'd make a great one for some people."

"I like that idea and I'd be more than willing to try it. Though I don't know of anyone who would want me, do you?"

"I know of a dozen who would take you in a heartbeat, demo you'd not like them very much."

"Why not?"

"Too carefree and too happy, even for you." and Kabuto laughed, amused by his own words.

"Don't say that. Just tell me what you mean.." came the small and meek voice of the other, peering up into his face half impatiently and half begging.

"You look like you had some sort of plan in your head but won't tell me. If it's being humble you're worried about, don't. I'll do anything to get out of the prison I live in."

"Anything?" Kabuto eyed her keenly, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Hai, I mean what I say. Will you tell me your plan now?"

"Heh heh, not yet. I have one, demo I have to prove to myself that it's not crazy before it's presented. Wait a little longer impatient little bird and try not to fly too soon."

Something in the way he spoke made Sakura happy and she leaned closer to him with adoration.

"I knew you'd help me, Yakushi san. You're so kind and know so much. When I saw you last night, I was very happy and welcomed you like a captive maiden welcomes her knight in shining armor who comes to free her. You will try to free me, won't you?"

"I'll think about it. Oyasumi nasai, little blossom."

Kabuto took her hand in his, looking down at her beautiful face whilst the cloak hid his sinister scar. His powerful hands pressed into her dainty ones as they stood on the porch. The look Sakura was being given made her heart race rapidly and her cheeks turned pink as she forced herself to break away from those beautiful dark eyes full of pity for her loneliness and the sultry voice that made her name sound oh so sweet. Finally able to regain her composure, the young woman looked up at the other with a warm smile, thinking to herself that her tempest had the kindest and comeliest face she'd ever seen.

"Arigato gozaimasu. I really enjoyed everything today and only wish there was something I could do to show my appreciation. We don't have any time though.."

"Why not?" asked Kabuto suddenly.

"You're leaving soon, or at least you said you had to."

Kabuto watched her innocent and curious face for a moment then spoke in a stern tone, almost as if to himself, "Hai, I _have to_. Ja, beautiful blossom chan."

Dipping his head forward, he imitated the gestures and words of Anko before turning and heading back to the Circe.

"Oyasumi, oyasumi!" cried the young Sakura blossom, lingering about until the other seemed to just disappear from sight into the night.

He'd left her with a kiss on her hand, a soft whisper of a name in her ear, a joyous memory in her fragile heart, and the longing question on her lips "Will he go or will he stay?"


	3. A Companion

**/Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, A Long Fatal Love Chase, or the characters. I don't own the story or anything else. If I did, Rosamond would stay with Tempest and Kabuto and Sakura would make adorable babies for me to write about. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. Rate and comment below at the end of each chapter. Arigato and enjoy! /

* * *

Kabuto stayed not only for a day but for a month, and that month was full of happiness and fun for Sakura. Fall seemed to quickly disappear and merge with summer, the boring and dull life of the young woman became full of excitement and wonder, and the childish idea of a girlish fantasy mutated into the form of a real person because the young stranger was indeed Sakura's girlish fantasies personified and she'd finally found her heart. As Kabuto had stated before, there were no gossipy neighbors for no one else lived on the cliff top as Kakashi and Sakura did. There was no one to warn the young woman or tell her to exercise caution for what she herself was still far too young and naive to know herself.

Many more times did the fantasizing rosette voyage on the Circe and each time she left it with even more reluctance than before as it had become more of a home to her than the prison on the cliff. Often Kabuto, Sakura, and Anko would wander off into the wood or spend countless hours by the shore in the caves. When storms forbade the happiness and adventure of these exploits, they'd all sit in one of the rooms of the house and idle their time away with music, stories, and good conversation. Other times, they'd simply stroll about the large house filling it with echoes of happy laughter and pleasant moods.

Anko followed Kabuto as if she were his shadow and took a very quick liking to Sakura, whom she loved with girlish devotion and respect. All day was happy for everyone until evening when Kakashi came out and requested Kabuto's presence. The young man very rarely denied the wishes of the older one and Sakura would often allow her gaze to betray the emotion of longing and wishing of the other to stay. Anko noticeably became sad because neither she nor Sakura were ever allowed to follow Kabuto into the drawing room and the long hours without "The Master" troubled both young women to a large degree.

"What do you think they do in there all of the time, Anko chan? I know it's not talking. A few nights ago, I passed by the door and it was just so quiet that I had to try and listen in. I stood there for several minutes and nothing except Yakushi san's occasional laughter and the sound of coins or glass clinging together could be heard. I _have_ to find out!"

Sakura said this one night while she and Anko were waiting for Kabuto to come back. The two sat in her room which was decorated with what little artwork the blossom owned, accompanied by a cheery fire and some very nice, albeit ancient, furniture. Anko and Sakura walked along the twilight talking confidently for the younger female had a genuine devotion to the older one and always seemed happy when they could be together.

"You'll never know unless you peek in and you're too honorable to do that, Sakura sama." Said the young one, proud to have such a womanly mother figure on her arm.

"I'll ask Yakushi san."

"He won't answer and will be angry."

"I'll make him answer and I'm curious to see him angry."

"You wouldn't say that if you'd ever seen him in a rage. He's scary then.."

"What does he look like?"

"Like that."

The child pointed to a picture of Mephistopheles on the wall ,which looked even more menacing in the glow of the beautiful fire.

"Hn, I can picture that, but it won't scare me and I am going to ask him."

Before Anko could respond and warn the older woman further, the door in the other room burst open in a way that startled the girls.

"He's coming, Sakura sama. I hear him. Quick, dance with me or he'll know we were talking about him."

Before Sakura could protest her younger confidant, Anko took her round the waist and spun her like a gallant young man in the waltz with a dazzling woman. The two were not far apart in height despite the age difference and they spun all round the room in glee whilst Kabuto silently entered and sat on the chair, watching intently until they paused. Anko began to fiddle with her little sailor's jacket as if she had a guilty conscience, but Sakura did not know the definition of the word fear and she ran straight up to the other with her question already half out.

"You told me to ask for anything that I wanted. May I do it now?"

"Well what is it, little blossom?" Kabuto motioned for the young woman to sit in her normal place beside him, which she did looking happy and incredulously excited.

"Anko chan thinks you'll be angry if I ask. Being that I'm curious, I'm going to go ahead and do so. What do you and Kakashi sensei do when you leave the two of us alone for hours?"

The younger female watched carefully, hovering in the background and gaping in awe when all that happened was "The Master" laughed and said in a very intrigued tone of voice,

"We've discovered the Philosopher's Stone and are making gold."

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth, Yakushi san."

"It's the truth. I'm being serious."

"Then let me come with you so that I can see you do it."

"Hatake sensei will object to it."

"Not if you tell him it's alright."

"Heh. You honestly think that I have some kind of power over him?"

"I know you do. Please grant my wish and I'll do anything you want if I am able."

"Will you?"

"Hai. Try me."

"Not now. Wait until tomorrow."

"I hear the bell. Please may we go up with you?"

"You may, persistent tenchi chan." Kabuto offered his arm and Sakura gladly took it.

"Not without Anko chan. She wants to see as well."

"Do you, Anko chan?"

"If goshuujin sama will allow it, I'd like to."

"Very well. I'm in a good mood tonight. Little blossom, I'll not forget your promise but hold you to it. Do you really want to satisfy your curiosity under these terms?"

"Hai. Isn't it great, Anko chan? We can sit in with them and not feel so alone."

Anko did not answer but walked with a troubled expression, glancing up at Kabuto in curiosity and worry whilst he led the other into the room with Kakashi.

The older male was waiting in his chair, looking up impatiently at the cards upon the table and a few pieces of gold. His face darkened and he seemed displeased when he discovered that Kabuto was not alone.

"What are these two doing here?" asked Kakashi in his usual bored and carefree tone of voice.

It did not match what little expression that either could see with the scarf that covered his face so well.

"They wanted to come and I figured I'd let them" was the sultry reply of the other male.

"I won't play if they stay here. This isn't something young girls need to see."

"And I won't play if they leave. They're plenty old enough to understand the concept."

For a moment or two, all the young ladies did was watch the fierce looks between the two men. The older one was frowning and debating his options while the younger one held a confident smirk.

"It might affect your strategy if you're distracted demo it's your call. I give."

Kakashi chuckled and sat back down in his seat, flashing a small smile over at his daughter.

"That's very smart of you considering that you only have one more chance to make a good or bad play. Come, little blossom, sit here. Enjoy it if you can."

Kabuto pulled a chair up beside him and Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly before turning to the little girl behind the seat.

"Don't think that you can cheat and tell Kabuto san all of my hand. Go on over there little prankster." Smiling as usual, Kakashi picked up his cards and attempted to focus.

"Sakura chan, you sit here with me. I don't approve of flirting in my presence" he joked.

Anko nodded and moved back over by Kabuto while Sakura complied to sit next to her father.

The game went on for what seemed like hours. Both women became entranced with the game and the mysteries that neither of them understood. All that they saw was the shuffling of cards, the look in both men's eye, and concentrated focus that only gambler's possess. Each time, Kabuto would win and then Kakashi would say "Let's go again. Maybe I'll get lucky this time."

Finally, by the time the moon was high in the sky, the young man threw down his cards and simply said "Mine!"

Sakura looked over in obvious satisfaction of the other's victory while Kakashi's careful eyes darted around before resting on the young blossom.

"So be it. I tried my best demo the pupil has surpassed the teacher by the very tricks that were taught to him."

"You'll keep your word then?" said Kabuto suddenly.

"Hai. The devil will get his in time and neither of us will profit. See that you keep your end of the deal and don't bother me with it anymore. Take the children away for now, I'm tired."

"Heh, good. Here is the paper and I'll settle the rest tomorrow. Come now children, the battle is over."

Kabuto made his way to the door, followed by Sakura and Anko but the voice of Kakashi stopped all three in their tracks if only for a moment.

"Sakura chan, come here."

Sakura blinked several times for her teacher sounded troubled and she did as she was asked, stepping closer only to have her face pulled down for a gentle kiss to be placed to her forehead through that soft scarf.

"Jan e, Sakura chan. Kami sama be with you, my student, my beautiful daughter. Go, go!"

Looking dazed and confused, Sakura only gave one last glance back at Kakashi before following Kabuto out who broke into a fit of laughter, furthering her bewilderment.

"What does it mean? He never acts like that…Stop laughing and tell me what's going on."

"He's lost heavily and it's weighing hard on his mind. That or maybe he's just beginning to realize that he shouldn't have neglected you so much now that he's about to lose you."

"Lose me? Am I going to die?"

"I would certainly hope not, but you are going away. I forgot to mention that I found a place for you as a companion."

"Really? Arigato gozaimasu, demo-"

Sakura's voice began to fail her and betray signs of sadness. She'd wanted her freedom from this place, but it took her away from the man she'd come to care about and that was no blessing to her.

"They're closer to young than middle aged and they want you to sing, read, and make yourself an agreeable young woman. Salary and such will be arranged tomorrow when you meet as I would like to get it taken care of before I leave."

"You're leaving?"

Sakura's face held despair and loneliness which was made clear by her disheveled appearance. Clasping her hands together, the young blossom attempted to still her rapidly racing heart and hold back tears of defiance. Kabuto continued on as if completely unaware of the other's emotions.

"Hai. We're leaving at noon. I've stayed too long and now that you're taken care of and provided for, I've got to get the Circe ready for winter as soon as possible. Will you miss me, little blossom?"

"Hai!" It was only one word, but Sakura's heartbreak showed enormously in the utterance of it.

"I think you will at least a little. Will you come by tomorrow morning for one more look at the yacht?"

"Hai. I'll come."

Kabuto strolled over to the picture above the mirror, looking over it with a dark smile. As Sakura's face grew pale with depression, the young man looked over his shoulder and mumbled to himself "Poor little blossom, no hope for you when Faust and Mephistopheles are one."

He walked over and bent his head down to kiss the top of the young woman's head, gently caressing her sweet face before saying "I'm leaving now. You're tired and so is Anko chan. Come down early and we'll discuss things before I go."

A half dead with sleep Anko rose from the couch, muttered a silent "Oyasumi" before going after Kabuto, leaving Sakura to lay on the desolate furniture all alone to cry bitter tears that seemed to age her several years over.

Sakura did go early as she said, but so dreary and depressed did she look that Anko cried out in worry as she laid eyes upon her. Kabuto looked very pleased by this since he needed no confessions as proof of the young woman's love. The Circe was about to weigh anchor and seemed very ready to be gone, as staying in one place for so long was not something that often happened. Traitorous tears blurred the blossom's eyes as she looked her last upon the ship which further pleased the captain of the vessel, though he offered no consolation.

"Come into the saloon and let me tell you about the place. Time is short and it needs to be taken care of before my departure."

Sakura followed like a zombie seeming devoid of all human emotion. She was too depressed to hear anything but the words "I'm going" as she watched her tempest go back and forth before her, her heart ached in the way that only young hearts seem capable of, and she had to stifle her more than obvious sobbing for fear of displeasing all of Kabuto's hard work.

"This person is going abroad and wants you to accompany them. You'll like that" said Kabuto as he walked, pressing his glasses up with two fingers to keep them on his face.

"I'll try to" was the soft reply of Sakura who choked down a sob before speaking.

"Your chores and duties won't be very hard and you can ask for any salary that you want. Odd, ne?"

"Very." The young woman had just barely heard the question.

"This person is difficult to please, demo I feel that you can do it and you'll be happy."

"I hope so." The girl pressed her hands together in a mute and devastating despair.

"When can you go?"

"Anytime after you leave." Sakura could not even finish her sentence without breaking down and completely losing her battle with the emotions she so desperately tried to conceal, placing her face in her hands and sobbing.

"Ne, don't be so dramatic, little blossom. You asked for my help and now you're acting like I've devised some wicked scheme."

"No no. Gomenasai. I'll be grateful, I promise."

Choking back her incessant sobbing, Sakura tried her best to smile up at the young man who seemed incredibly amused for something so tragically going on around him.

"You haven't even asked where you're going to be living. Don't you want to know?" asked Kabuto abruptly, now satisfied by his cruel joke.

"Hai. Please tell me" replied the young woman, though there was no sincerity in her trembling voice.

"It is here."

All the coldness and joking was gone from Kabuto's voice as he gathered up the pathetic girl in his arms and held her tenderly and speaking in a soft tone that would not make her doubt his sincerity.

"My little blossom, did you think that I would leave you? I was only waiting to make sure that you loved me and to win Hatake sensei's consent. I know your tender little heart is mine and I have bought your hand by its weight in gold. Look up, my dear, and begin your happy work at once, for you are _my_ companion now. Will you have Yakushi Kabuto as your master, little blossom?"

"Hai, hai, I will! What have I ever done to be so happy and loved?"

Sakura instantly forgot her despair, depression, and heartache, simply clinging to her love with the radiance and gaiety of a child. Sitting down, Kabuto pulled the young woman close to him, allowing her to lay her head upon his chest, and when she'd calmed down a little, he figured he'd answer one of her previous questions.

"What did you mean when you said that you'd bought my hand?" asked the pink haired maiden, looking up in bewilderment as her head was gently caressed by the nimble digits of her tempest.

Kabuto smiled as he took a glittering circlet out of his pocket, placing it upon a single finger of the young woman who stared at it with intense happiness for the diamonds shone with a radiance to rival the sun. It was then that the young man spoke very seriously.

"Hatake san, little blossom, was once a very skilled gambler. Having spent two fortunes, he made another with dice and cards. That foolish way of living caused him sickness and ruin and now that he's getting older, he's poor and helpless. You may or may not inherit the fortune of your Aunt and he was tired of waiting. He even told me that he was beginning to think of disposing of the one thing that he had left of value, you, when I came along. I loved you. I wanted you. This saved him time, expense, and trouble, simply because I'm rich, I found no price too high for a companion such as yourself. "

"Did you play for me…?" asked Sakura suddenly, hurt and shame in her tone as she looked away from the ring and back up at the love of her life.

"Hai. Hatake sensei wanted it that way. It started out as a joke, demo the old gambler in him woke up and while I was wooing you and entertaining him with his favorite pastime, he started to get cocky. That cost him for he lost heavily; this made him mad and he told me he'd never be able to pay back what he'd staked and lost to me. I told him, half jokingly 'stake Sakura chan and if I win, I'll forgive the debt you owe me. He took it as a halfway joke but then when he began to lose, he feared losing you. I played with all of my heart and won. That's the truth, forget it and be happy, little blossom."

"Then you bought me..?" A dark shadow made its way onto the previously happy girl's face.

"I simply ransomed you like the gallant knights did captive maidens in the romances you love. And now you'll leave the lonely island, the stern wizard, and your old sad life behind you forever."

When spoken in that way, the fact grew to be more bearable for the little blossom because the master was a lover and the slave an inexperienced, love struck, tenderhearted girl.

Sakura sat silently for awhile, remembering what few things had been said between the men the night before. When she did speak up, she asked simply, with an heir of meek curiosity, "What was the condition that Kakashi sensei spoke of?"

"Heh. You remember that, ne? Wait a little longer. I have to ask you some questions first. On the night of my arrival we sat together by the fire and you said 'Everyone has a right to be happy in their own way and sooner or later, I _will _have it. Are you happy now?"

"Hai! Extremely." Sakura's face shone with a radiance and glee that reflected her wild spirit and childish heart.

"Good. Do you also remember that you said you'd be willing to pay a high price for it?"

"Hai. I _am_ willing!"

"One more question and then I'll answer you. The last thing you said to me was 'Law and custom I know little of, public opinion I despise, shame and fear I defy' now prove it. "

"I will. What do I have to do?"

"You will see very soon. The condition was that I had to marry you."

"Is that so bad..?" The little blossom turned towards him with a blushing face and a soft, surprised gaze.

"To me it is. I told you that I don't like bonds of any kind. I want you to go with me as my companion whom I love and loves me. Pay this price for your happiness and defy public opinion as I do. Will you do it, little blossom?"

At this, Sakura simply stared at the young man with a broken feeling of pain and shame, anger and despair. Something rose up in her that was some sort of womanly instinct, which no one else could give her but herself. Standing up defiantly, she said brokenly, "No I will not. Take me back home. You don't love me and I won't stay!"

"You promised to give me anything I wanted-" he began, but Sakura would not listen, and as if fearing that she'd give in to him as she always did, she headed for the door in a rage.

"Go then" Kabuto yelled behind her, "Go and forget me if you can."

"I will go demo I'll never forget you, Yakushi san. I can't.."

And with one last look of despair and longing, she fled up the stairs, almost in tears.

"Too late, too late little blossom" called the mocking voice after her and the young woman knew it to be true, for she looked out and saw the Circe flying out to sea with the house on the cliff nothing but a speck in her view. Moreover, this time when they went out to sea, there was no return for Haruno Sakura.


	4. Blossom in Bloom

******/Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, A Long Fatal Love Chase, or the characters. I don't own the story or anything else. If I did, Rosamond would stay with Tempest and Kabuto and Sakura would make adorable babies for me to write about. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. Rate and comment below at the end of each chapter. Arigato and enjoy! /

* * *

"It's been more than a year since you stole me like a pirate, Kabuto kun. How short the time seems and I'm so happy!"

"The shortest and happiest year I've had since I was a pint sized brat. You're such a wonderful companion to keep me content for so long, little blossom."

"You're a kind master to not be bored of me already. You're not bored of me yet, are you Kabuto kun?"

"No. I don't think I ever will be. I'm not sure what it is about you except that maybe for the first time in my life, I'm truly in love."

Sakura smiled with a radiance to rival the rays of sunshine beating down on them both. She and Kabuto stood on the balcony of the villa in Valrosa admiring the landscape with keen eyes. The young woman was unconsciously the most beautiful thing in the area, even with all of the roses in bloom, fountains adorned with blossoms, white lilies peeking out over the veranda, and the beautiful view of the sea that they got so close to the shore. Very few people would actually fail to see what the charm was in the pink haired girl, who now looked much different than the girl who first met the eye of Yakushi Kabuto.

The simple gown that she once wore was replaced by expensive silks and frills, the diamonds adorning her outfit and hands outshined even the ring that was given to her that fateful day over a year ago, and her normally unruly, long pink locks were pulled up in a gold comb atop her head, hidden well under that same straw hat, which now had a red ribbon around its rim. The once dark and brown looking hands were snow white and knew not of the word labor or hard work and the green scarf trailing behind nearly matched the beauty of the emerald eyes in her skull. As Kabuto finally looked over at the young woman, there was an expression on his face that was so full of genuine care and love that no one would have recognized him, for his face had never appeared so happy and full of affection.

"Heh, I'm happy to hear that, little blossom. To know that I have the power to make you risk your liberty and then after a year of being married hearing you admit that you're happy."

Sakura bent down and attempted to place a hand upon the silver head to caress it but Kabuto half laughed and turned away from her, speaking in a tone not quite at ease.

"I risked mine because you gave me no other choice. You remember that I did my best to keep it and your love, demo that failed, as I feared it would. Your stubborn little nature can be quite a pain sometimes. I don't think I'll ever forget how defiant you looked when you stood ready to jump off the boat after you realized that I'd sailed away with you a second time. You'd have done it had I not had the reverend ready and had us married in the hour."

"I believe I would have, Kabuto kun. I also don't think that I'd have ever forgiven you if you'd not known me well enough to predict my rebellious nature and produced the minister so quickly. Let's not talk about it though. I'm your wife now and I want to both respect and love my husband."

Instead of speaking, Kabuto pulled the fragile hand to his lips and kissed it, thinking within himself quite bitterly _If only I'd met her ten years ago. She might have saved me from the things that I can't fix or atone for…_

"Why are you sighing, Kabu kun? What are you thinking about?" asked the concerned looking female while her tempest laid a hand on his head and stared at the stones and sand that the green lizards were playing on below.

"I was thinking that love is an intriguing thing. It's only a sentiment and yet it is has the power to make idiots of men and slaves of women."

"It won't ever make a slave of me."

Sakura lifted her head proudly and defiantly, showing off her wild spirit to the atmosphere around them and to her amused husband.

"I think it could, little blossom. If you love me the way you say you do, wouldn't you do anything for me, making any sacrifice at my bidding, and defending me against the world if that's what I needed?"

"I would do anything that was right, make any sacrifice that didn't go against my principles, and defend you against anyone who was wrongly accusing you."

"Where did you get your ideas of right and wrong, principles and the like, I never taught you that and I don't think Hatake sensei did either. Maybe it's instinct. Women often seem to have that 'wonderful thing' as Shakespeare calls it to keep them safe and intelligent. What if I'd committed some terrible crime, would you still defend and stand by me? I'm only asking because I'm curious to see how far your principles stretch."

"Hai, if you admitted it and repented, I'd cling onto you and bear any kind of shame or disgrace for your sake."

"What if this crime was so damnable that it would be wrong of you to cling to me since the consequences would fall on you. Would you hate and abandon me?"

"No. I'd love you and leave you."

"I doubt that. How about this: You somehow discovered that it wasn't _you_ that I loved and wished for freedom. What then?"

"I'd do my best to win your heart back and be faithful to you, as I promised when we were married."

"What if I left you or made it impossible for you to stay? What if you discovered that I was fake in every way; unworthy of your love, and it was obviously the right thing for you to go. What would you do then?"

"Go away and-"

Kabuto interrupted with a laugh "Die as heroines always do, being the tender slaves as they are."

"No, live and forget you" was the unexpected and shocking reply.

"Do you think that would be possible if you still loved me?"

"Everything is possible to a strong will. If it were right to stop loving you, I'd do it, even if I had to spend the rest of my life doing so." Sakura clenched her hands with a small nod as if to herself and a gesture of unhappiness and discomfort.

"Heh heh, I think you would, little blossom. That is why I never get bored of you. You're submissive to a point demo beyond that, it's like trying to chip away at a boulder. I wonder if I could break your will, even if I tried. I've broken many.."

Kabuto looked over at the young woman, eying her in a way that made it obvious that he was contemplating making the attempt. Sakura simply smiled and shook her head with an heir of dignity and conscious power.

"You may kill me but not bend my will if I had decided to be your enemy. No more tests, Kabu kun, you'll only fail despite your past successes."

"I'll wait for a while and save that for when other things lose their charm."

"You have a one track mind today, what's wrong?" asked the curious blossom, leaning on the arm of her beloved.

"Nothing at all. I'm only trying to worm into the heart of my little blossom. I'm curious but don't really get bored of my investigations as quickly as you do."

Kabuto pointed downward at the petals near the girl's feet, whitening the stones to make them seem like snowflakes had fallen. Sakura looked at them before curiously eyeing her husband, a sudden chill causing her to shudder.

"Promise me one thing, Kabu kun." The blossom laid her hands on both of his shoulders, staring him in the eye with a grim determination as if to further enforce her speech.

"Anything, little blossom, promises are easily made," replied the silver haired male with a smile, staring into the ever serious face before him and adding within himself "And broken."

"You married me literally on impulse, not putting much thought into it, I would even think sometimes that maybe it was out of pity. I'd only say that if you didn't prove everyday that you loved me, though. I'm young and a little naive and ignorant; You may easily get tired of me and regret the haste of your act. Kudasai don't deceive me. If you get bored, let me leave until you want me again. I never want to be a problem or a bother to you. Never will I claim anything or reproach you for what was a sweet but impulsive and maybe unwise act. Promise me this and I will be happy."

"I promise."

"Arigato, now come on and go for a drive with me. It's nearly sunset and that's my favorite time of day, especially when you can feel the sea breeze rising."

"It's mine as well but not because of the sunset or the breeze, it's merely so that I can show off my beautiful wife to the crowded promenade. You're aware that you're the most beautiful woman in Nice this year, hai?"

"I know a baka who thinks so. Look, a carriage, let's wait. It's Suigetsu coming up the avenue, I think."

Sakura looked up with her hand over her eyes, staring out into the orchard with vague curiosity whilst Kabuto shrugged his shoulders and followed the lovely young woman down the steps, saying as he went "Who has Suigetsu got with him? I can tell by the symbol on his jacket it's someone from the Stone. I hate them all and told him not to bring any of those conceited and gossipy bakas.."

"Yakushi sama, I've come with news about Ristori san and a friend who wishes to pay homage to your lovely wife," said the white haired male with a crooked smile as he jumped out of the carriage.

Before the silver haired man could even respond, the veil was lifted and a gasp escaped the one with glasses.

"Deidara san, what are you doing here?"

"Some greeting. I came to see you for old times sake and to get a peek at your lovely wife, as Suigetsu san put it, un" replied the other with a grin and a small glance in the direction of the young blossom.

"Gomen, I was simply surprised. Good to see you."

Kabuto spoke in a way that did not match his face and he too looked over at the young woman, hoping she'd gone inside already, yet she had not. Sakura was leaning over the parapet, playing with the flowers and humming a soft tune while the sunset seemed to make her fair skin glow in its light. Grinding his teeth together discreetly, Kabuto mumbled something under his breath before shaking the blond's hand.

"Step up, Sugigetsu san and tell the little blossom your news. Deidara san and I will follow."

Sakura had noticed the change in expression on Kabuto's face but thought not to ask questions, as there really wasn't very much time to do so.

"Sakura chan, this is an old friend from the Land of Stone; Deidara san, my wife."

The tall blond looked up in meek curiosity at the young woman with bubblegum pink locks with an adoration and respect. Men like him were normally rambunctious and wild, yet in a ladies presence, could be tamed, even shy at times, like now. Kabuto was irritated as Suigetsu led him off to give him more news and gossip, though Deidara definitely seemed happy in their absence.

"I'd honestly thought Yakushi san dropped off the map, un. I'd not heard of him in such a long time but who knew that he had such a lovely wife."

Deidara attempted a sort of clumsy bow with little success, though it did made the young maiden giggle.

"That's very kind of you. We were married so suddenly that no one really knew about it. We have been moving all around the continent until we came here in the autumn."

"You won't be able to leave this place for awhile if the climate stays nice though, un?" asked the blond after awhile.

"I don't think we'll stay that long. The heat becomes close to unbearable in June. We'll board the Circe in May and sail away to some new paradise as Kabuto kun has a knack for finding them."

"And tenchis to inhabit them with, un" commented the other with an attempted smile and a look that caused Sakura some irritation. Granted, she was used to much more direct comments than what was said, but it still caused some anger to bubble up inside.

"You're from the Land of Stone, I believe Kabuto kun mentioned, hai?"

"From the east corner, hai. Iwagakure was my home, un."

"Now I understand; I've heard of the beautiful women of Iwagakure but never imagined that Kabuto kun had been with one. He's fortunate in that way."

"Not in this case, un. He didn't win any of the women in Iwagakure. He turned them down for the fair Haruno Sakura san. Do you see now, blossom chan?"

Sakura was ready by this point to turn the conversation and she pointed over to Anko who was petting some tame animals nearby.

"She's the very image of-Gomen, she's very kawaii. A protégé of Yakushi san's I take it, un?'

The blond man continued to stare at the pretty little thing for a moment or two with obvious curiosity dancing in his one good eye, for the other was covered by his long locks. After a short pause, he was not able to restrain himself or his curiosity and asked "How old is she?"

"Around 14, I think."

"Hai..exactly." And after another long pause and more contemplation, Deidara spoke again.

"Where did Yakushi san find her, un?"

"In the Sand when she was there years ago. She's my faithful little friend and I love her dearly. You started to say she looked like someone, please tell me. I've thought the same thing many times before, like it was a painting where I've seen her picturesque appearance but can't quite place it."

Deidara looked over at the curious young woman and it seemed as if his face was ghostly white. When all that was said had to do with a picture though, he looked relieved.

"Hai, it is a picture I've seen before in mythology I believe, un."

"I've never seen it before" was Sakura's only response as she focused her eyes on Anko once more.

"I had many statues, pictures, and forms of art in my head when I was thinking about it, could be any of them, un."

"I'll find out someday."

The blond man from the Stone looked over at the pretty young woman with eyes full of pity and remorse. His tone soon grew respectful and he gave no more compliments. Something about the way that he picked up her scarf and parasol, offered his arm to her, and led her inside when Kabuto beckoned them in made Sakura much more comfortable and she thought that perhaps the man was not so bad after all.

"I'm on my way back to the Stone un, is there anyone that you'd like me to send your regards to, Mrs. Yakushi san?" asked Deidara as Anko served them fruit and wine while they waited in the breezy salon.

"Arigato, no. Do you ever go home to Iwagakure?" asked the curious female, sipping at her wine and nibbling at the exotic looking fruit.

"Often, un" though the answer was a little white lie.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind taking a letter to my father in Konohagakure then? I've written him several times but I never get a response and don't think he's received any of them. Foreign mail is odd."

"I will do so for the lovely Sakura chan. It's indeed odd that _all _of the letters never reach their destination, un."

Deidara glanced over at Kabuto who speaking in a low tone to Suigetsu, far enough away so that they could not be overheard.

"Cholera is still going around despite that the season has changed. There have been many deaths every day is what the doctor says, though it's kept quiet to keep panic at a minimum. I keep telling Deidara san not to stop in the area on his way home because he's vulnerable to it. We're friends and I don't want to see him die, unfortunately, he's an invalid and the sickness loves those kinds of victims."

"He doesn't look sick. What's his problem?" asked the silver haired man, pressing his glasses up with two fingers and seeming in thought over this whole ordeal.

"Disease of the heart. It's hereditary and sooner or later, he'll fall to it just like his father and siblings have done. The smallest thing could set him off; A sudden shock or illness, even an intense burst of excitement could be his undoing, or so he tells me. That's why he resides himself to just stay indoors, live a quiet life, and help others when he can."

"That's wise. How long is he staying?"

"Only a day or two, which gives me no time at all to show him around like I promised. My wife is still too sick and feeble for me to be away from her for long so would you mind showing him around? At the risk of sounding rude, he's from the Stone and they're a bit slow on making friends."

"I'll do it tomorrow. Where is he staying?" asked the scheming silver haired man with clear bluntness.

"The Hotel Gakure. He says it's too noisy and fancy for him. Any hotel you can recommend that's quiet for him? You know the area fairly well, so I figured you'd be the one to ask."

"The Hotel Suna is plain and comfortable, far more intriguing than the other he dwells in."

"Demo they're not the healthiest. I heard that last autumn, seven people died in that hotel."

"That's nothing but cheap gossip. I could match your story with my own that a dozen people died in the hotel you are staying and it had to be shut up for a long time. All of those rumors are discussed among the gossipy women and tourists because it draws a large crowd to the area during this season. The Doctor could tell you of daily cases nowadays in the city and the hospital. Stay out of the sun, it's far too hot for this season, stay quiet, and avoid heat, fatigue, fruit, and ice."

"I'll remember. My poor Karin chan would want to leave at once if she knew about it and the air is doing her some good but I'll keep my guard up. Ne, Deidara san, we have to leave if we want to get back in time for dinner. Yakushi san has agreed to take you on a tour tomorrow and he'll show you more than I could in months in a single day for he knows the area like a professional tour guide!"

Deidara looked a bit confused but pleased at this notion. After many thanks and short adieus, the blond left with the white haired male, being escorted to the carriage by their hosts.

"The little girl over there looks a lot like a picture I once saw as I was telling your wife earlier when we spoke of it, un. Who was the father of that character in the painting, by the way, my Mythology isn't so great, un."

"I'll look it up and tell you tomorrow" answered the silver haired man who pressed his glasses up in time for the light to catch them and make him appear even more sinister than usual. Suigetsu saw the look that Deidara was begin given and quickly had the horses and carriage away with the crack of a whip.

"I think I like Deidara san after all. He's friendly and kind."

Sakura spoke with a gaiety and radiance as she walked up to join her husband on the porch.

"Very friendly.." was the dark response followed by "Damn him!" under his breath.


	5. Cholera

******/Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, A Long Fatal Love Chase, or the characters. I don't own the story or anything else. If I did, Rosamond would stay with Tempest and Kabuto and Sakura would make adorable babies for me to write about. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. Rate and comment below at the end of each chapter. Arigato and enjoy! /

* * *

The next morning while Sakura was outside in the garden with Anko and her pets, Kabuto went up to his room and closed the door with very precise attention and care. Obviously, he didn't want it to be noticed that he was plotting something particularly unkind. After making sure no one had seen him enter the room, he walked over to a silver box mounted upon his dresser and took out a small vial before pouring the contents into a glass of water. Swishing it around for a moment or two, he glanced out the window to see Sakura and Anko down below, joyous and oblivious as he wanted them to be.

"Here's to your health, Deidara san.." he said to himself before shooting back the liquid.

Fingering through another section of the box, the silver haired man saw various labels and less than healthy looking vials. Picking up a little bit of the powder between his nimble digits, the young man sprinkled it in his hair and all about his clothing, smiling wickedly as he did so. Replacing the vial and the packet, he locked the box, slipping the key into his pocket before walking downstairs to see his two favorite women.

"I might not be back until late. Little blossom, don't look so sad, it's better for us to be apart every now and again so we don't get bored in each other's constant presence, ne? No no, Anko chan. You're not going with me today, I'm taking Tayuya chan with me. Sakura chan will need you when she goes out for a drive. Have fun."

Turning his head to glance behind his shoulder, Kabuto waved at the two young women before heading off with a red haired, irritable looking female. The plus one with the silver haired man folded her arms as they sat in the carriage, looking completely out of place. Tayuya was a young woman who blindly obeyed Kabuto with the obedience of a dog and a blind fidelity for unknown reasons. To everyone else, her attitude was haughty and rude, causing Sakura and Anko to dislike her with a large intensity. She looked about as out of place as if she were in the Land of Lightning, fiery eyed and wild, yet hidden underneath a timid mask of obedience. With one last glance at the other two, the carriage was driven off to give Deidara his day of leisure and fun.

"You're late, Yakushi san. I was ready at the exact time you requested and have been waiting here for half an hour, un.." was the blatant and slightly irritable greeting of the blond from the Stone as the carriage finally pulled up outside of the hotel, hustling and bustling with people and gossip.

"My apologies, Deidara san..I stopped to make sure that everything was ready for your arrival. Let's be off to Villa Suna first before it gets too hot. By noon, the rocks and sun make it quite unbearable. One of our vessels is resting over in the area and Captain Kisame, whom I just met, invited us for lunch. We shouldn't refuse, especially if you like great wine and pleasant company."

As Kabuto spoke, the sun caught his glasses, gleaming like a diamond and hiding his true intentions behind those dangerous onyx eyes. Deidara seemed not to notice and by the time they were halfway there, the blond was so pleased and in such good spirits that he actually began a conversation with his host out of pure excitement.

The food was amazing, the wine succulent, and the company fascinating, though Deidara was made fun of on more than one occasion when he refused more of the alcohol on the ship under the statement that he was an invalid. Afterward, the two left and pressed on, though by the time they got back to shore, it was far past noon and the blazing heat was beating down upon the young men and the rocks and sand, just like Kabuto had warned of earlier that day.

"Let's go home until it's cooler, un" Deidara said after awhile, panting slightly as he fanned himself and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Not yet. I'll take you to a beautiful and cool place for you to take a break until you feel up to pressing on. I'd like to show you some old relics there. Give it a moment and we'll turn onto a shady road out of the sunlight. It's not too far off now."

"What are they?" asked the blond with excitement hidden in his tone, for he loved things such as relics and anything else that had to do with history.

"It's here in Suna, a place called Gakure plaza. It contains all kinds of pictures and relics, including the ruins of an old amphitheater nearby. It's the pet lion of the town and I feel like you'll enjoy it. I think I've gone so often now that the monks know me by name and recognize my face. Perhaps it's because money wins their hearts. Isn't it wonderful?"

"I disagree with your actions, demo it's a tempting example that I feel I will follow, at least for now, un?"

Deidara took of the veiled hat he wore as they entered the shade, seeming satisfied to have some kind of coolness to combat the blistering heat that stood about ten feet away, though got much further as the carriage kept its steady pace. Driving slowly, comfortably, they finally came upon a place in between some lilies and orchids with villas on either side and a fairly good glimpse of the monastery up ahead.

A sudden outburst from Tayuya interrupted an intriguing conversation between the men and caused Kabuto to pull up on the reins. Once the horses stopped, he jumped down and discovered that something was wrong with the wheel. If they kept going the way that they were, it was sure that the carriage would eventually lose its balance and overturn itself.

"Damn wheel. Come on, Deidara san, let's take a walk to the monastery instead while Tayuya chan takes the carriage to get it fixed. People are staring and it's starting to get irritating."

Kabuto walked away in annoyance, glad to escape the wandering eyes of some nearby people who were gathering fruits and items of trade in exchange for assistance or money. Sharing the feeling, Deidara followed and the two men leisurely strolled away, though the silver haired male stood a step or two behind, saying in a different language to Tayuya, "Leave the jacket and don't hurry back."

The conversation resumed and Deidara became comfortable once more, going on about his form of art and the like while Kabuto walked alongside him, pretending to pay attention. So involved in their discussion was the blond that he forgot his own health condition for awhile. After remembering it, however, he demanded that they go the rest of the way by carriage. The four eyed man nodded, waiting for Tayuya to drive back towards them, which she soon did.

"Let's go to the vaults first before it gets too crowded" suggested the young man with glasses, nodding to himself as if in agreement about something.

Deidara descended into the chilly and deathly damp crypts where there had been no sign of sunshine for years. Unaware of the danger he was in, he proceeded, fully involved in the paintings and relics, much to the wonderment of his the monk who was his guide. It was more than an hour before the blond finally began to feel ill, shaking and turning blue, he went up to bask in the sunlight where it was warm and wouldn't make him feel so sick.

"Sir, if I may advise you to do so, if you have a coat, put it on and don't stand still in the sun too long. It's dangerous to do so after having such a chill.."

The monk frowned, looking upon the shivering young man with worry, for not often did someone become such a pale blue and shake so violently simply from being down to look at the relics and art. Deidara thanked the other for his warning and sent for his coat, very glad that he'd remembered to bring it with them. However, upon Tayuya's return, she said she'd left it at the smithy and called herself names such as 'villain' and 'beast,' offering to retrieve it but being interrupted with a small sigh.

"The damage is done. No point flying anywhere. Let's go, Yakushi san. We'll find the coat on the way there and save the amphitheater for another day, un."

Deidara spoke with a small smile, shivering still as they returned to the carriage and back into the warm sunlight. As the coat was found, the blond put it on after already being exposed to the cold sea breeze, but as the warmth set in and the chattering of teeth ceased, hunger pangs made it apparent that it was time to go and eat dinner.

"I'm going to take you to a nice hotel in honor of our fantastic day. Suigetsu san says you're not too fond of the hotel you now dwell in so perhaps the trial for the Hotel Suna will be better" said Kabuto with a smile, and after making sure to drive through the dirtiest, dankest, and unhealthy part of town, they came upon a tiny square full of laughter and music where the hotel sat, overlooking the rippling sea.

"Wait here and I'll see if we may eat in private."

Kabuto left the carriage to go into the hotel, spoke to the owner and secured a room before raising the curtain, setting things up nicely, lighting some candles, and ordering a very nice dinner for the two of them. Despite that the meal was plentiful and delicious, it wasn't quite fit for an invalid, though when Deidara at first tried to refuse, Kabuto relentlessly mocked and teased him to the point where he gave in and did as the Romans do.

By midnight, the young blond was better to be in his bed than anywhere else for he had a high fever and looked very unwell.

"We'll go for a quiet drive up to Castle Hill for the view and location, then we shall head home. It's getting late, after all."

"Yakushi san, I'm exhausted, un. Your rambunctious way of living is a bit too much for me, though I'll consent as I don't have much time left here before I return home."

Having no idea that the night air and the sea breeze was particularly dangerous to invalids, Deidara allowed Kabuto to lead him out into the dark and along the shore. The two made their way back toward the hotel but not without one last stop that completed the destruction of the blond male. There was a large crowd near the cathedral and Kabuto saw someone whom he recognized in the crowd, gently pulling him aside, he asked, "What's going on, Nagato?"

"It's a funeral session, Yakushi san. Prince Sasori died very recently on his way back from the Stone and desired to be buried in his hometown. You should go inside and see; It's beautiful."

Kabuto turned to ask Deidara if he wanted to stay and see, but was very surprised by how grief stricken the young man looked.

"Sasori oji dono was my best friend. I knew him well, un. I will go in out of respect, nothing more."

Nagato removed his hat and lowered his head whilst Tayuya helped the blond out of the carriage with unusual respect due to the amount of sadness written on Deidara's face. The two young men entered the site where there was an alter with flowers and the weeping grandmother of the dead red head. Priests and monks were chanting rest in peace prayers, the large choir in the background melodically sang out the anthem of the dead, and holy water was sprinkled over the dead body of Prince Sasori. The atmosphere was suffocating, the heat even more so, women fainted, men were sweating, Even Kabuto after about half an hour was beginning to feel ill.

Deidara had forgotten or rather ignored the feelings of suffocation and sickness for awhile due to grief and pain, but after the silver haired male had begun to feel the effects of sitting in such a hot place for far too long, the blond reciprocated the feeling.

"Yakushi san, get me out of here! I shouldn't have come in. I need to get out as quickly as possible, un" whispered the grieving blond anxiously, making his way to the door with little success as an even larger crowd was gathering toward the exit.

"I'm afraid that's a bit hard to do, Deidara san. Look, this young girl next to us would be crushed underneath everyone else if she were not leaning on my arm. I'll do my best though."

Kabuto did do his best, leaving the young woman to her fate as he pushed past many people to make it to the door. Deidara clung to his arm, coughing and sweating like mad. Before the door could be reached, the blond fell unconscious on his host's arm and a nasty smirk made its way onto the face of the silver haired man who did as he said and removed Deidara from the place that had sealed his doom. Once back to the square, the other was revived with fresh spring water to the point where he could speak.

"Take me home, Yakushi san" was the plea of the desperate invalid and his wish was granted at top speed.

"Deidara san, I'll never forgive myself for allowing you into a place like that in your condition. How are you feeling now? Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Kabuto with a look of such concern that it touched the exhausted blond man.

"Arigato demo no. You've done enough for me today, go home and rest, un. I'm sure you're as tired as I am after our long day."

"Don't say that. I'd be more than willing to stay here if you need anything."

"I don't need anything. Go to your blossom, Yakushi san and be kind to her. She is so young and trusting. For the sake of your mother, be gentle with her, un."

The soft and touching look vanished suddenly, replaced by the same sinister one of earlier. Pressing his glasses further up on his face with two nimble digits, the silver haired man spoke in a friendly manner but with an averted gaze.

"No need to worry about that. I love her like I've never loved any other woman. Oyasumi, sleep well and I'm sure I'll find you feeling well in the morning. Warnings though, do not call in any of the Suna doctors if you can help it. They bleed their patients dry and I don't think you can handle that right now."

"Arigato. Oyasumi and tell the little blossom that I won't forget her message when I visit Konoha."

"I'm sure you won't" muttered Kabuto as he finally left the room.

The young man went home and bathed, changed all of his clothes, and went down to meet his Sakura blossom who waited for him despite not wanting her to do so.

"What is it, little bookworm?" Kabuto asked teasingly, giving the other a curious glance as he recognized that look in her studious emerald eyes.

"_The Wandering Jew_, it's an awful book. Why do you have it in the house, Kabu kun?" was the young woman's question, half-curious and half irritated.

"It's one of my favorites. I like books with power and I left it lying around in hopes you'd find it. It was simply a test of your tastes, that's all."

"it's interesting demo I don't like it at all. Do you really think that there is a human being so horrid as Rodin in existence?" asked the curious girl with such fascination that she completely forgot to ask about the other's day.

"I've no doubt that there is. He simply had no conscience. Sometimes, I don't even think that I have one, little blossom."

"That's an awful thing to say. What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's easier for me to do something…immoral than virtuous. When I do something wrong, and believe me, it's happened a lot, I don't feel anything even close to remorse, shame, or even fear. Sometimes I wish it weren't necessary since it's a lot of trouble, demo I just don't have any particle of moral sense. Far too many people will do the same things as I but not own up to it. They insist upon keeping up the act of being a decent human being. It's true, little blossom, as you may soon find out when you know the world a little better."

"I hope not. Why do you say such things, Kabu kun? You know full well that I don't believe nor understand them."

"Bless your innocent little heart. I never thought that you did. Now and then I like to say what others only dare to think. You are aware that I am nothing even close to a saint, ne?"

"I can't help knowing it, though it's only because you're constantly telling me that you're not." Sakura sighed softly as if some disturbing thought suddenly weighed heavily on her mind.

"However, you love the sinner and-"

"Demo not the sin.." Sakura added quickly.

"Of course not for that will follow in time. I'm a wicked person, little blossom. And I've given up any hope of changing. I've had the closest thing to a tenshi for a companion and I felt that you'd give me a heart as well as conscience; demo today I realized that I'm worse than ever and the even more horrid thing is that I am not sorry for it in the slightest."

"What have you done?" asked the young woman with a studious and curious expression, natural of when Kabuto was in one of these moods.

"Nothing but devote myself to a friend, yet I told myself all the way home that I'm horrid. As you can see, I'm not losing any sleep over it."

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, further emphasizing his 'immoral' disconcert for his actions as he leaned back, smiling peacefully and stealing a glance at the slightly rustled looking blossom.

"Maybe remorse will sink in later on when you're not expecting it. Sooner or later, you'll have to pay for your crimes."

"I doubt it. When children inherit the sins of their elders, it isn't just their job to atone. From what I'm told, my father was a daring, wicked, and handsome man. Dare-Devil Tempest is what they called him. Fortunate and happy, obeying no laws for his entire life. A lovely young woman fell for him till he broke her heart. In her agony, she killed herself and I held a deep seeded hatred for my father. He disowned me and I traveled the world, homeless until I met Hatake sensei who seemed to like me. I got along very well since my mother's money was mine and I never lacked the ability to have whatever I wanted. My father eventually died peacefully but with no remorse in his bed, hated by everyone around him, leaving me with nothing but his evil nature and tendencies. I don't think I'll ever have to atone as my sins are his. I've never told you about that before; so maybe you'll understand your husband better now, Mrs. Yakushi, and see how hopeless and what a waste of time his redemption is."

"Anything is possible with God. I feel bad for you and I won't give up. Love can work miracles so I'll still hope and keep at it."

Softly, Sakura lay her hand on the scarred forehead of her husband as if, despite everything he'd told her, she still loved and claimed him as her own, knowing somewhere in her heart that love would save him. Kabuto merely chuckled lightly at her face full of faith and hope, pressing his glasses up and shaking his head.

"If there is any possible way, you'll find it, little blossom. You don't know what I am though, and there may be a time where you finally give up.." The silver haired man's glasses caught the light, causing his onyx eyes full of mystery to disappear from view for a moment or two and leaving the young tenshi a bit miffed, though she clung to him still, caressing his face and showing her adoration and love.

The next day around noon, Kabuto went to check up on Deidara, meeting the doctor who stood in the doorway with a face full of a mixture between horror and grief.

"How is he?" asked the silver haired male suddenly.

"Gone sir. It's Cholera that got him. Don't go in!" answered the doctor in a whisper full of shrillness and frustration. He sniffed at some salts as he spoke to the other with utmost authority.

"When? How? Did he say anything or leave any message? Kami sama this is so sudden!"

Kabuto pulled the doctor aside into the room opposite them and sat down in a nearby chair, looking like someone who was stricken with shock.

"Stay calm, sir. I did my best for him, truly I did, demo I wasn't called until midnight and by then, it was far too late. I may or may not have been able to save him as his heart problem made it that much more difficult. He did speak of you and your wife, something about a commission he'd failed to execute. Very briefly, he directed someone in his affairs and after a lot of suffering became unconscious and died about an hour ago. This has to be kept quiet, sad as an occurrence as it is. People would panic and leave the hotel, especially the invalids seeing as how they make up most of the building at this time. It's true that heart disease may have had a hand in his demise because he spoke of the Prince's death and his shock about it. His body will be removed at once and the one who was told of his affairs will leave in the morning. May I count on your silence, Mr. Yakushi?"

"You may, doctor. I will not speak of it." Nor did he, Kabuto kept true to his word.


	6. A Hidden Grave

******/Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, A Long Fatal Love Chase, or the characters. I don't own the story or anything else. If I did, Rosamond would stay with Tempest and Kabuto and Sakura would make adorable babies for me to write about. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. Rate and comment below at the end of each chapter. Arigato and enjoy! /

* * *

It was five o clock in the afternoon in the Sand. Carriages hustled and bustled all about and life seemed to go on, even after poor Deidara's death some two or three weeks ago. One of the vehicles in particular attracted a lot of attention with both the appearance and the lovely little driver who sat in front with an heir of dignity and high-class authority. The carriage was covered in blue tainted silks, draped all about the way in such a fashion that it would remind one of a woman's workbasket, a blossoming young woman sat perched in the back as if she just belonged with the rest of the beautiful scene, and to tie it all together, snow white horses led the way. Matching blue favors adorned their spirited little heads and the silver harness, which Sakura held, completed the look and atmosphere that caused so many around her to stare and admire.

Among the crowd of onlookers was a sharp eyed, dark haired young man, who watched the splendor with a weary and anxious attention span. Twice the little carriage went up and down the mile long drive and his eye never left it. At the third turn, the carriage pulled up to one of the villas and Sakura handed the reins over to Anko while she got down and went inside. Instantly, the other became alert and looked rushed as they hurried over and shoved a letter into the younger girl's hand.

"Read it in private and give your answer to Hinata, the flower girl of the Suna Publique tomorrow."

"Demo.." began the young woman, clearly flustered and surprised by this turn of events.

"Urasai! I know you, Anko san and you will thank me later. Read the letter and bring your answer tomorrow." With that, just as quickly as they had appeared, the stranger was gone again.

Anko sat there for a moment in bewilderment. Glancing down at the letter, she saw the postmark was from Konohagakure. This sparked the young one's curiosity to the point that she may have read it were it not for the fact that in that moment, Sakura returned to the carriage. The young woman jumped down from her perch, helping her mistress back onto her seat and sat behind the pinkette all the way back home in jittery impatience. The second the two entered the house, Anko ran up to her room and was neither seen nor heard from for the rest of the night.

Whatever had been in that letter, it had affected the young girl deeply. The next morning, she came down with pale cheeks, a distracted heir, and heavy looking eyes as if she had not gotten much sleep. So different did she look that one of the maids accused her of being in love. Now Anko never really did pay attention to these kinds of things, though at the same time, was normally quick to deny such ridiculous notions. For most of the day, the girl stayed quiet and to herself. It wasn't until Sakura's daily drive came up that Anko seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and revert to the devoted little companion persona as per usual.

The carriage came around fifteen minutes too soon and having hurried Sakura into it with the excuse that they would be too late to hear the new band in the Garden, she begged the older woman to let her drive. Sakura conceded and they dashed off at a higher speed than was normal until they came upon the Suna Publique, where the band filled the air around with music while other onlookers sat upon their carriages, lazily enjoying the melodic sounds from where they were.

"Sakura sama, will you not come down?"

"No, Anko chan. I am waiting for Goshuujin sama, he said he'd meet me at the gates."

"May I be permitted to go see the band up close? I'll only be gone a moment."

"Go child and stay as long as you like. We are too early for Kabuto kun."

Anko nodded in thanks to her mistress before dashing off and disappearing into the crowd. Sakura leaned back in the carriage whilst her eyes idly followed the brightly colored attire of her young companion, listening to the soft melody of the surrounding music before noticing that Anko got close to the band before veering off her course and disappearing into an acacia grove near a beautiful fountain. Watching with a curious gaze, the older woman began to muse over the odd mood that the younger girl had been in all day while awaiting her return.

The sea breeze gently swayed the trees and bushes and Sakura's emerald orbs gently fixated about the boughs of the acacia grove when the leaves of the trees blew apart to reveal Anko and the little flower girl, Hinata. A soft smile graced the pinkette's lips as she then looked away, not wanting to seem like she was spying on the little lovebirds, if that's what they were. The boughs fell once more and just as Kabuto joined his wife, Anko reappeared, sitting quietly behind the two and not saying anything. Normally, she'd talk quite freely since she was obviously a favorite of the male. Luckily, for her, Sakura and Kabuto seemed involved in their own conversation and did not notice the other's sudden timid nature. However, after they ate dinner later that evening, sitting on the terrace in the warm atmosphere, the silver haired male noticed that something was not right.

When asked to bring over his amber mouthed pipe, Anko did so, but did not meet her master's gaze and seemed like she wanted to leave as quickly as possible; Odd behavior from one so pampered.

"What's wrong, Anko chan? Come, sit and tell your goshuujin sama" said Kabuto, detaining the young woman with a firm hand upon her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing," answered the younger female quickly as she averted her gaze and shrunk away.

"Was Hinata san unkind?" asked Sakura with a small smile.

Anko then looked up, face turning scarlet as her little eyes widened.

"Did you see her? How? When? "

"The wind gave you away when you held her hand in the acacia grove. Don't' be afraid, Anko chan. No one is going to be upset with you for taking part in what you see everyone around you doing," said the pinkette kindly as the younger girl looked nervous.

"Flirting, Anko chan? And with another girl, they start early nowadays it seems. So she doesn't return your feelings; and you're upset by this, which explains the sadness that Tayuya chan says you have been displaying as of late."

Kabuto laughed aloud at the young woman's confusion.

"Tayuya san is a spy and a liar!" Anko burst out hotly, anger bubbling in her still slightly timid orbs.

"Watch yourself, Anko chan, or I'll think that you're jealous of Tayuya chan. Is that what's gotten you so upset, ne?" Still laughing, Kabuto gave the girl a gentle shake.

So angered by this gesture was Anko that she pulled away haughtily, only to have a paper fall from her pocket and catching Kabuto's eye as it hit the ground. The girl tried desperately to snatch it back but something on the letter caught the silver haired male's suspicions and he placed his foot atop the piece of paper to keep the other from picking it back up. Flinging herself upon her knees, Anko tried to free the letter but to no avail as the male's foot was as firm as a rock.

"Let me have it! It is mine; you have no right to keep it from me! I will have it! Make him give it back, Sakura sama! Help me!" cried the young Anko as she clung to Kabuto's knees, breathless and imploring.

"Don't tease the poor girl. It's only a silly note from Hinata san, let me give it back, Kabuto kun."

"Hinata san does not use a foreign stamp on a love letter that she hand delivers. Leave me to handle this, little blossom. There is something going on and I am going to get to the bottom of it. Get up, brat, and stop your whining."

So cold and serious was Kabuto's tone that Sakura stayed quiet, but Anko still struggled and fought to regain her letter, being held off with one hand while the male read it coolly above her head.

Sakura had once desired to see Kabuto in a state of anger and that wish was granted now, for as he read the letter, his face grew absolutely livid with a pale wrath, much more appalling than the occasional spark of fury that would come and go. His dark onyx eyes grew fiery and the scar on his forehead grew purple with the hot blood that rose then faded, leaving nothing but white except for the dark line above his fierce eyes. A ruthless smile came to Kabuto's lips and he grabbed the young girl as if he would crush her. When he spoke, his tone was both cold and calm, but it held an anger that made the listeners tremble.

"This is your new game, is it? Well for me that I discovered it soon enough to put an end to such a dangerous thing. How dare you receive and answer letters without my knowledge, you young traitor?"

Anko was pale by this point and trembling from head to toe. Despite her fearful state, however, the young girl looked up steadily and in defiance.

"I had a right to know what that letter tells me and I'm glad I do. Though you're angry and may kill me for it, I'll not say I'm sorry."

"I could certainly find it in my heart to kill you, little brat…" muttered Kabuto between his teeth.

"Demo you won't because I'm-"

"Stop!" cried Kabuto in a tone that startled the animals in the surrounding area.

"Little blossom, go in. Do not ask questions and do not try and delay me. I need to deal with the girl alone. Go quickly; I'm not in the mood to be defied…"

Sakura's husband spoke the truth and she quickly ran inside to hide herself from any sight and sound, lest she accidentally overhear the girl's punishment. By the time the young woman actually gathered up enough courage to lift her head up from the pillows and look out to the terrace, it was empty. For two long hours, Sakura sat alone wondering and waiting with no word except from Tayuya who came in for some ink and paper. Her face betrayed no emotion and as such, the pinkette could not tell what was going on. When she finally did venture to ask where her tempest had gone, she received a brief "In his room, Sakura sama."

"What about Anko chan? Where is she?"

"Pardon me if I don't answer. I obey the orders of Yakushi sama." And with a regretful heir, she departed, leaving Sakura to watch and wait.

Kabuto came back at last, looking pale and irritated. The storm of anger was over, but Sakura was cautious nonetheless, trying to decide whether to speak or remain silent, lest she spark his wrath again. Love, regret, and resolve were the mingled emotions that appeared in the odd expression that was aimed at Sakura by her irritated husband. Kabuto suddenly pulled the young woman to him with a tenderness that both surprised and touched Sakura's heart, for something in the look and the act itself seemed as if he had been afraid to lose her, yet defied fate to separate them.

"Have you solved the mystery and forgiven the poor girl?" asked Sakura, thinking this as good a time as any to inquire about her little companion.

Instantly, Kabuto's brows lowered and he answered with an ominous, otherworldly smile.

"I'll never forgive her. Leave her to her fate, little blossom, and be thankful that the mystery was discovered in time. Now, no more talk of it or her as both are now forbidden subjects between us."

"Nande, Kabuto kun?"

"Because I said so."

"At least tell me one thing, where is Anko chan?"

"Safely out of the way."

"Gone!"

"Exactly."

"Demo…she'll come home again after awhile, right?"

"No."

"Will I never see her again?" Cried Sakura, shocked and devastated by the sudden separation.

"Never."

"Kabuto kun, this is cruel, this is too hard! She's so young and loving, so used to freedom and happiness. If you shut her up into some gloomy place and given her over to a stern master, it will break her heart and ruin her for life! Forgive her for my sake and let her come home."

"I never forgive betrayal. She will never return so stop your pleading, little blossom."

"Will she be happy? Does she have any clothes or money with her? You should have let me say goodbye," and tears flowed in multitudes for her poor lost Anko as she spoke.

"She has gone where she needs nothing. She bid you a farewell and left this."

Kabuto offered her a short, purple strand as he spoke, but something in his sinister tone made the other shudder and she glided swiftly out of his arms, heart sinking at the thought of never seeing her little Paige again. Sakura's tears and silence annoyed Kabuto and in a tone he'd never before used with her, he spoke empathetically, saying only this,

"Little blossom, remember one thing. I am master here, my will is law, and disobedience I punish without mercy. I have already told you that the girl is safe and happy and you cannot know anymore than that. I forbid questions to myself or anyone else, so clear the thoughts from your head and forget that such a thing as Anko chan ever existed."

"I will remember," was the quiet and tearful reply, though it was obvious that her heart and emotions rebelled against such a tyrannical decree.

Sakura was true to her word and asked no more questions, but she vowed to discover what had happened to the little girl, as it was not in her nature to blindly submit to any injustice toward herself or anyone else. Tayuya was gone all of the following day and when she did finally show up, the pinkette thought she saw a glint of satisfaction in her gaze as Anko had never been a favorite of hers. Granted, Tayuya was jealous of anyone whom Kabuto trusted and showed any kind of affection towards except for Sakura. The younger female seemed ready for a bombardment of questions, relishing in the fact that it would all remain a mystery with her silence, however, when Sakura did not so much as even look her way, Tayuya seemed both surprised and very annoyed.

Taking advantage of a time where Tayuya was absent and Kabuto was out with a friend, Sakura snuck up into the girl's room to see if she could find any clues of where the young one might have gone. The room was just as she had left it, brightly colored clothes still hung in their respective place in a wardrobe, bed made, a few things on the walls. The only things that seemed to be missing were a crude little figure of herself that Anko had painted and an ivory crucifix. As she continued her search, a cold chill passed over the pinkette as her tempest's words took on a new meaning in the darkest recesses of her mind. "She has gone where she will need nothing." Could she be dead? Had Kabuto killed her in a fit of rage and sent Tayuya away to hide the body?

No, that was too horrible to even think about and Sakura pushed the awful entities away over and over again, though they'd constantly return with a painful vengeance. Two days after the girl's disappearance, Sakura's dark fears returned upon hearing something said by Tayuya. The pinkette had been about to enter the room silently when she heard the words "Rest easy, goshuujin sama, no one will think that he is buried there."

Quickly, Sakura stole out of the salon and into the garden to catch her breath and still her rapidly beating heart. Who else could Tayuya mean but Anko? Had she been buried in the olive groves? Were the assurances of her being safe and happy only lies? The young woman breathed heavily, trying to calm herself before she would have to face her husband since he always seemed to notice even the smallest changes in people. At first, Sakura turned ghostly white and then her eyes seemed to catch fire, the color in her face rose toward the levels of anger, and her fists were clenched to the painful degree of loss of circulation while she gave a gesture of determination.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. As much as I love Kabuto kun, should it be true, he'll atone for this, at least to me."

To one like Sakura, to make a resolve was to follow through, but things such as this required a strategy when Tayuya seemed to turn into the constant watchdog. A boy came to replace Anko, but his mistress, though kind, never seemed to take an interest the way she had with her little paige. During the day, Tayuya spent a lot of her time lounging about on the terrace, which overlooked the drive and no one came to see Sakura that the young girl had not politely and unobtrusively learned their names and the reason they'd come in the first place. At night, Sakura discovered her still there and no matter how early she came down in the morning, Tayuya was already at her post. At first, the pinkette did not mind, but when she wanted to escape the wandering eyes at night unnoticed, it became clear that she was being watched.

Not only did Tayuya hover around Sakura like a shadow, but Kabuto had become more devoted as a bit of a cold heir had existed between them as of late. He drove, sat, walked, sang, and read to his wife as in the days of their honeymoon. Were it not for the constant lingering fear and the black thought in her heart, Sakura would have been very happy.

She had never been blind to the fact that her tempest was no saint. Like most other women though, she felt that she could change him through her love and kindness. As time passed on and she began to see the nature of the man she had married, she tried even harder to forget his sins and remember only his generosity, his tenderness, and his love for her. Lately he had been less kind, less generous, less just, and it became impossible to forget. A great many things had bothered Sakura since she married Kabuto, but losing her little Anko had just seemed to be the icing on top of the cake. Two trials were all it took to make the pinkette realize that she was no longer free to come and go as she liked. All day she was watched, and that meant night was her only chance of escape. Upon thinking of stealing away into the dark however, Sakura was chilled to her very core. Only one thing kept her as determined as she was, and that was to discover the truth behind all of this.

"Are you ill or worried about anything, Kabuto kun?" asked Sakura anxiously one morning as they sat at breakfast together.

"No love, nande?" In spite of the tender sounding words, the tone was sharp and knowing.

"You're so restless at night and you moan and mutter in your sleep. Gomen, I forgot that I was not supposed to ask questions…" Sakura meekly returned to eating her breakfast, though her tone was bitter and irritated.

"Do I? That's odd. And what do I say, little blossom? A sleeper's nonsense is sometimes amusing," said Kabuto, veiling his anxious and curious anxiety beneath a mask of carelessness.

"You will be upset because it's a forbidden subject.." responded the girl with a bit of a cold tone laced in with her mask of meek curiosity.

"You mean the girl? Did I speak of her? You may tell me." Kabuto fixated his dark gaze upon Sakura, waiting impatiently for her response.

"It wasn't much, though you sighed and seemed unable to sleep without dreaming about her. Once you called out to her and it woke me up. Then you spoke sharply as if it were the last day that she was here 'Get up, brat, and stop your whining.' After a while, you called out , 'Bring her back, Tayuya san, bring her back!' And then added in a regretful tone 'Is it too late?'"

"What overly dramatic garbage. Poor little blossom, did I frighten you? I was exhausted and many things held my mind yesterday. If I keep you awake, I can sleep in the red room on the ground floor. I've thought it a good idea more and more lately for when I come in late. It shall be ready today and you'll have a quiet rest tonight, poor child."

Kabuto seemed to ignore this 'overly dramatic garbage,' but the anxious smile and look of concern told Sakura that he did indeed have something to hide. This only made her suspicions worse and the young woman was going internally crazy with the constant question that she desperately needed an answer to. That night, she dared not go anywhere, for Tayuya was home, but the following one, she got her chance. The other had been asked to deliver the midnight mail and to stay until morning, so after having sent Kabuto off to sleep with sweet songs and bidding him a restful night to dream of chanting angels, Sakura slipped out into the dark night, lit only by the moon in the sky.

Quickly the pinkette stole away with careful footsteps, calming down once she was outside and it was well past midnight. Were this for any other occasion, Sakura would have enjoyed the midnight stroll, as she had not been allowed out like this since Anko's sudden disappearance. The beautiful path on which she traveled even managed to pluck the fear right out of the young woman as she approached the cemetery behind some brush and wildlife. Upon hearing a noise, Sakura squeaked and darted into a nearby bush like a frightened deer. Seeing that it was only a lost lamb looking for its way home, however, the girl sighed in relief and rose to her knees. Sakura realized soon after that upon the light of the moon coming through some swaying tree branches that the mound on which she was about to set herself looked like a newly dug grave!

* * *

**Special Author's Note:** _A great big arigato to my adorable fiance for inspiring me to finish this story. I was down and out on life in general as well as myself, but because he believed in me, I shall continue. Daisuki desu, Naruto kun. Your Sakura loves you very much. _


End file.
